Your Reason Why
by xkNightx
Summary: 6 years after the Teen Titans ended & after Nightwing & Starfire "broke up", 25 year old playboy millionaire Richard Grayson is now living his life in Gotham; until a meeting w/ an alien brings trouble & chages into his life...& she's only six. RS BR
1. Both Worlds

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

"_This" _means that they're speaking in Tamaran and is used for whispering; you'll know the difference, and _this _is when they're thinking.

--

Your Reason Why

Chapter 1 - Both Worlds

…_hangover_…

"Master Richard."

…_dreadful hangover_…

"Master Richard, wake up."

"Huh?"

"Master Richard, get up!"

_Ugh. _"I'm up!"

"Mater Bruce wants you down for breakfast in five minutes." said Alfred, his butler already irritated. "Master Richard did you heard me?"

"Yeah Alfred, thanks…" _Stupid club, stupid alcohol side effects, stupid headache, stupid dream, stupid dancing peanut. Ugh. Stupid meeting at two o'clock._

25 year old Richard "Dick" Grayson got up from bed with a headache, in a bad mood, and thirty or more dollars less than the night before that he had spend on drinks…once again. He was not feeling good and didn't care.

Whenever he could, that is, when Bruce wasn't around or crime was slow, he and his friends would go to a club, and get drunk. Usually gold diggers were _trying_ to get him drunk and he would try to forget about work…and _her_.

That's how it used to be, but now it was different he forgot about _her_ a long time ago. Now he would just go to have fun, get drunk, and if he was in a good mood, he would try to get lucky…but he didn't need luck or to try.

He would just hook up with some woman, that wasn't _easy_ with men, would work his charm on her and spend the night with her, then leave the next morning without saying a word. He didn't like how he used woman like that, but then again…he didn't care. He didn't do this often but when he did he was a real jerk…and he knew that.

Wearing his usual attire for work: a suit, but with no jacket, no tie, and a half way button up white long sleeve shirt, with black shoes, and spiked up hair; he went down for breakfast.

"Good Morning Richard." said an indignant Bruce.

"Ugh, morning."

"I assume you haven't looked at the paper tod–"

"Not so loud, Bruce"

"Richar–"

"Let me guess, you saw the paper, front page: 'PLAYBOY RICHARD DICK GRAYSON SCORES AGAIN!' Heh, haven't we been through this before?"

"Richard, I'm serious. How do you expect me to believe you're ready to run my company? You're 25! So start acting like it!"

"Here we go again…"

"It has been six years. Get over it! Ko–"

"This has nothing to do with _her_!"

"You're acting like it is!" Bruce said standing up, "Look, just make sure you're there for the meeting at two, and _don't_ be late this time!" He said heading towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there…" Richard stood up to see if Bruce was gone, "…but…I never said I'll be there _on time_." A smirk formed upon Richard's face.

oOo

Just outside a brownish-yellowish steel tall door, a strong build old man stood waiting. He, not looking old at all, had red-orange hair and on his eye there was his greatest battle scar. He was wearing a silver crown, so anyone who saw him could tell he was the king of Tamaran. As he stood there waiting, you could tell he was inpatient with whatever or whoever was at the other side of the door.

"_Emperor Galfore?"_

"_Doctor, is she alright?"_ said the now anxious old man.

"_I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that Princess Koriand'r is in a deep rare coma. Not many of our kind have awakened from it…" said the royal family's trusted doctor._

"_X'hal" That_ was all he could say.

"_Tell me, did her injuries happen during the war? Thank X'hal it's over now."_

"_I'm afraid so. I should've kept her away from it all, but she wanted to fight…she wanted to…protect her daughter._

"_Then it would probably be best to inform her husband right away."_

"_Yes, I suppose. Poor Mariand'r."_

"_By the way, where is he? I haven't had the pleasure of meeting him. I'm sorry it has to be on such a terrible occasion. Is he with his daughter?"_

"_I'm afraid not .Koriand'r is not marry. The girl's father is human, from Earth. He's not with them."_

"_Human? Who would leave the princess!? No wonder the girl is…a little strange."_

"_She's the Princess' daughter!"_

"_Right, my apologize your majesty!"_

"_I don't blame you, the girl is wonderful, but the father is just…a shame, a disgrace. But tell me is there the slightest chance that Koriand'r will awaken?"_

"_I'm afraid not…"_

oOo

"Uncle Ryan, when will I see my mommy again?" said a little six girl old girl to his 20 year old uncle. He looked strong, enraged, and yet he was very compassionate with the girl in front of him. He had red-orange hair, which went down to his shoulders; he was wearing a Tamaran purple and silver-like sleeveless outfit. He bent down to meet his niece's height.

"Mommy will be ok, don't worry." He said holding her in a tight embrace as the little girl quietly cried. She was short and had dark black hair that went up to her shoulders, it was in a half pony tail and it was curled. Her green emerald eyes were cover in tears, and she was wearing a Tamaran purple puffy 'royal' dress.

"_Ryand'r…" _said Galfore as he came in from the door. "Oh, _how is she doing?" _he said referring to Mari, for he knew she hardly neither spoke nor understood that much Tamaran.

"_She's starting to ask questions again…about her mother." _Ryand'r said as he picked up Mariand'r who was now wiping her tears. _"How is Koriand'r?" H_e heard a sigh from Galfore. "Mari, why don't you look for your aunt, she's probably up stairs. Tell her it's almost time to eat, ok?"

"Ok, excuse me Grandpa Galfore, excuse me Uncle Ryan." Mariand'r said excusing herself. She ran-flew to the door and went looking for her aunt.

"_Is she badly hurt? Will she be okay?" _said the now concerned Ryand'r for his sister.

"_She's in a coma…Jerflirx Coma."_

"_But lots of people wake up from that co–"_

"_Not from Tamaran and when they do, it's only a miracle."_

"_But if she doesn't wake up soon…she'll…"_

"_Die. I know." _A sadder expression formed on Galfore's face.

"_I knew I should've stopped her from fighting…but she was being stubborn…and I just…"_

"_Don't blame yourself. All we can do is hope she'll wake up soon…for Mari's sake."_

"_How do we tell her? Should we tell her? What if she's left without her mother?"_

"_I don't think we should tell her, she's only six…"_

"_What about her father?"_

"_Koriand'r didn't want him to know…and I think it should stay that way. He is a stranger to Mariand'r anyway."_

"_Can I see her?"_

"_Of course…"_

oOo

"Aunt Koma, do you know where my mommy is? I haven't seen her since the war?" Mariand'r said to her aunt.

"That was a year ago, huh?" Komand'r said picking up Mariand'r into her lap; everyone seems to do that a lot. Her black long hair was now shorter. She had cut it when her planet had been invaded, she didn't want her hair to get in the way during battle. 27 year old Komand'r was married and had a five year old son. "So when's dinner?"

"I thought the war was over. I miss my mommy. Where is she?" She said crying again, she seemed to do that a lot too.

"_That's exactly what I was trying to avoid…"_

"Huh?" Mariand'r said confused at what her aunt had just said.

"Sorry baby, I forgot you don't speak Tamaran." She lied. "Mommy just has to finish some stuff, but don't worry, she'll be back." She lied again. Lying to Mariand'r is also one of the things they seemed to be doing a lot.

"Oh, ok. We'll you teach me Tamaran then? Mommy said she was going to teach me after the war." Mariand'r said hopefully.

"You said it was time to eat, right? Why don't we go? You look like you're hungry." Komand'r put Mariand'r on the ground and led her to the dining room.

oOo

2:47

"Only forty seven minutes late, that's a new record." said Richard sarcastically as he entered the Wayne Enterprises' conference room. There were other eight people in the room. Five were old business men, in their late forties, and three business women in their late thirties. Richard was the youngest.

"…and so by making these sales we can raise the company's income by 98 and–"

"Sorry I'm late everyone, I got stuck on traffic." He said interrupting the presenter.

"Take your seat Richard." said Bruce trying to hide his annoyance. "Continue." He signaled the presenter to go on. Richard walked towards his seat, next to Bruce.

"_I told you not to be late." _whispered Bruce over to Richard.

"_I didn't mean to be late…" _Bruce gave him a look. _"Ok, so I did, but it wasn't because I wanted to. Some idiot wanted to set off a bomb at a bank and Nightwing took care of it."_

"_And getting 'stuck on traffic' was all you could've come up with?"_

"_What did you wanted me to tell them? 'Sorry I'm late, I was out savin–"_

"So, what do you think, Bruce, Richard?" One of the business men said interrupting their whispering conversation, and was now waiting on Bruce's answer.

"I'll review the report tonight and I'll let you know my decision tomorrow."

"What about you, Richard?"

"I'll do the same thing." _Great, more work for tonight. Stupid bomb guy in tights. _

oOo

"_So, will she get better?" _asked Komand'r as she entered where Ryand'r was: the medical room.

"_Where's Marian–"_

"_Don't worry I left her eating in the dining room. Where's Galfore?"_

"_She must feel lonely… He's seeing how many of our people were affected…you know, because of the war."_

"_Right…so basically everyone…" _They smiled at each other, and for the first time Komand'r force herself to look at her sister lifeless-like body. There sadness returned to their faces once more. Kori's body was lying lifeless-like on the bed. Her hair was also short now, but not as short as Koma's. She was pale, and she looked weak, fragile, and had cuts all over her face.

"_I can't believe I was with her when they attacked her. I could've done somethin –" _She began to shed tears.

"_There was nothing that you could've done. They got both of you by surprise. ."_

"_I know but still, I just…"_

oOo

Mariand'r was sitting in the huge and beautiful dining room of the palace and she didn't like it. It was lonely. She remembered when all her family would fill the table: her mom Kori, her Aunt Koma, her Aunt Koma's husband, which was her uncle whose name was really hard to pronounce, her Uncle Ryan, her Grandpa Galfore, she knew he wasn't her real grandfather but she still called him that, her little cousin, and Ryan's fiancé, her future aunt.

Then when the war came, she and her cousin were sent to this underground palace with some of the servants. Her mom and aunt were coming with them too, but they didn't want to go.

_My mommy told me she wanted to fight the war. My mom said she was going to come and see me. She was going to teach me Tamaran…_

Mariand'r thought, cried, and ate her dinner in silence. She ate her meals alone, and sometimes her aunt, or uncle, or her grandpa ate with her, but that was _very_ rare when she had gone underground.

_Why won't they teach me Tamaran? Mommy has always talked to me in English. Why won't they let me see mommy? _

It wasn't that she didn't know Tamaran; she understood it a little bit after all she did grow up listening to the language. It's just that her mom spoke to her in English since the day she was born. She never really grasped Tamaran as easily as English.

_Why can't this war person just leave so mommy can come home?_

She thought as she took another bite of her now hard Tamaran version of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Princess Mariand'r, why are you crying?" asked one of the servants that works in the palace.

"No…"

"Princess Mariand'r, why don't you go and clean your face and I'll bring you a new sandwich?"

"Ok, I'll go. Excuse me servant lady." She got up from her seat and headed out the door.

She passed by her mother's room and stopped. She wasn't allowed to go in there.

_But what if mommy is in there?_

She opened the door…it was dark and empty. Disappointed that her mother wasn't there she stepped inside. The room was dark and afraid of getting caught Mari left them off; she lit the room with her small green starbolt.

The room was huge and fit for a princess. There was a huge doorway that led to a gigantic balcony. A full-view mirror was located by an elegant dresser; and there was a huge closet big enough to fit half the furniture in the room inside it. And of course, her mother's queen size bed and other expensive and princess like things like more furniture and other fancy possessions. Her mother's bed was unmade, but it looked liked no one had slept on it in ages. Some old clothes was on the ground and you could tell furniture and other things were moved because of the dust. On a top shelf she noticed there was a small dusty box; she had seen it before once and she wasn't allowed to touch it.

_Mommy's box…_

"I don't understand why they put it up there so high? Aunt Koma said so I won't reach it. Why do they always forget I can fly?" She flew to the top shelf and took down the small box covered in dust.

She opened the box with care and for a moment stood still in the dark room, afraid of getting caught.

"These are mommy's things." She was about to close it and put it back when something caught her eye; It was small, velvety, brown, dusty, old teddy bear.

He was dress in what her mom called Christmas and stoplight colors. It had a cute tiny black and yellow cape, and on his shirt there was a black circle with a yellow 'R' on it. A black and white mask covered his eyes.

"It's so cute!" she hugged it with delight to the point where the bear's eyes almost popped out. She set it down next to her and looked through the box. Some documents, other little trinkets, pictures of her mom when she was younger…she stopped to look at them again.

"That's mommy, but that's not Tamaran. A giant T? That mister is wearing the same thing as this bear!" She turned the picture around and read what was on the back.

"Te–Teen…Ti–Titans?" _What's that?_ "J…ump City?" _What's Jump City? _

She picked up another picture.

"It's that mister again." She read the back of that picture too. "Rob– Robin, Gotham?" She picked up the bear and held it up. "I bet your name is Robin Gotham! Just like that mister."

She went through the box again and found a letter; she began to read the old letter with great difficulty.

oOo

"_Ryand'r, have you seen Mariand'r?" _asked a frantic Koma. They had left Kori's room moments ago and she had gone to join Mariand'r, only to find out she wasn't there.

"_No, I thought she was eating? Why?" _

"_Princess Komand'r, she's neither in her room nor her mother's!" _said the worried servant barged in; for she feared she was going to be blame for the little girl's disappearance.

"_I can't find her anywhere!" _said an even more anxious Koma.

--

**So…what do you guys think? Comments, Suggestions… don't ask about the title, I have no idea how it fits XD First fanfic be nice :) Don't worry the story will get more interesting and funny as the story picks up. 10 reviews gets you a new chapter :D REVIEW!**

**-RobStar4ever**


	2. Reunions

I don't own Teen Titans or anything else mentioned in this chapter.

There's language. _"This" _means that they're speaking in Tamaran and is used for whispering; you'll know the difference, and _this _is when they're thinking.

Thank you to all my awesome reviewers and for the advice! :) And as promised here's chapter 2!

Your Reason Why

Chapter 2 – Reunions

…

"_Princess Komand'r, she's neither in her room nor her mother's!" _said the worried servant barged in; for she feared she was going to be blame for the little girl's disappearance.

"_I can't find her anywhere!" _said an even more anxious Koma.

"_Don't worry she's probably in the palace somewhere!" _said Ryand'r.

"_But she never goes anywhere without telling me!"_

"_Maybe she's with Galfore!" _he told Komand'r. _"Have all the other servants look for her and check if she's with Emperor Galfore." _He ordered the servant who looked like she was about to cry.

"_Right away, Prince Ryand'r, Princess Komand'r!" _The servant ran out the door screaming orders at the other servants.

"_What if she somehow got inside the medical room?"_

"_No that door is too heavy for her; she wouldn't be abl–"_

"_Ryand'r, she has super strength, she's half Tamaran!"_

"_Shit, I forgot, lets go!"_

oOo

Richard Dick Grayson was lying on his bed…bored, with his lights off. Just by looking at his room you could tell Richard was loaded with money. His room was capacious and kind of messy; his bed was undone and he had a giant screen TV right in front of it. Richard had changed into a black t-shirt and loose jeans. He had finished all his work, which was only reading the report and to go through some files, when he got home. Not in the mood to go out; he had cancel his date with one of the many flirty and 'hot' secretaries at work. His patrolling of Gotham didn't begin until later and didn't feel like training. It was one of those lazy days…which he hated.

Whenever he had nothing to do he thought of _her_. It's not that he still loved _her_; after all _he _had ended their relationship. _He _was the one who left _her_. Why again...right, for someone else: Barbara Gordon. Funny how he and Babs had only lasted a year while _he and Kori _had lasted…3 years? Bruce didn't approve of his relationship with Starfire when they were together, since she was a team member. He had heard the same lecture, which was more like an argument, about how it could be use against him, how she was his weakness, how it was just attraction and not love, or that it _was_ love, for the three years that he was with her.

The Teen Titans ended once they all hit nineteen; something about Jump City not needing them anymore; none of them. Some Titans went solo but all the teams divided after he left for Gotham. He had already changed into Nightwing and had also broken up with Starfire. Raven hated him because he _dumped _Starfire for Babs; and once she and Beast Boy didn't work out she went back to Azarath and lost contact with all of them. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Nightwing were the only ones who stayed friends. He didn't know what became of Starfire; he assumed she also went back to her planet.

So why did he thought about her?

_Memories…maybe…_

_Love…that was a no…_

_Guilt…most likely… _He practically told her to disappear.

Richard turned around and looked at his clock: 6:27 P.M. _Ugh… _His cell phone started vibrating on his dresser. He got off the bed, grabbed the phone, and answered it without bothering to check who it was.

"Hello."

"Rich, man, where are you?"

"Vic, what do _you_ want, I'm _busy_."

"_What's up his ass?" _That was whatRichard could hear in the background, which sounded a lot like Gar, followed by a _'Shhhh!' from Vic._

"Man, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, sorry I just had a bad day."

"You'll _never _believe what happened!"

"And what would that be?" Richard could hear some wrestling over the phone, apparently over who gets the phone; and people yell the words _'Dude!'_ and_ 'Grass stain, give me back the phone!'_

"Dude, guess wha–" _"I want to tell him!"_said Victor in the background and it sounded like Gar had just been tackle.

"Guys just tell me!" said a now curious Richard while smiling at the way his friends were acting.

"We found Raven!" they said in union.

"Really!"

"I know dude! Can you believe it! After six years!" said an exited Garfield. _"Yo, give me that!"_

"Richard you have to come down here, the reunion was hilarious!" _"Shut up, Vic!"_ An embarrass Garfield yelled in the background.

"I'm on my way. Where are you guys?" Richard grabbed his jacket, keys, and headed out the door.

"Dude, were at Vic's apartment hurry; Raven's here!" _"Yeah, and I'll tell you how Garfield found Raven!" _yelled Victor followed by his laughter. _"Shut up Vi–" _Gar hung up the phone.

oOo

Raven, Victor, and Garfield were all sitting down in light brown comfy couches. Much like the one they had in the tower. Vic's apartment was great for a bachelor. The apartment was big; it has three rooms: his bedroom, a guest room, and he had turned the other room into a small, but efficient lab; it has two bathrooms, a median-size kitchen, and a pretty good size living room. Not to mention his computer, technology, which he had built himself, and the great food he had in his fridge.

"So…have you guys heard anything from Starfire?" asked the 25 year old Raven Roth. She was now taller than when they had last seen her. Her purplish hair was slightly longer but it was still the same as when she was a Teen Titan. Her skin was somewhat less pail now and she seemed less reserved than before; and she no longer had her gem on her forehead. She was wearing a black long thin sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans, and black Vans.

"Well…no." answered Victor Stone. He was 26 years old and he disguised his half robot aspect with his rings he had once used when he went undercover as a Hive student. He was currently dating Karen; also known as Bumble Bee, and going to college. He was a scientist, technology expert, mechanic, and a chef all in one. He was wearing loose jeans, and a dark blue sweat-shirt, with white Nikes.

"We think that she went back to Tamaran. Have you?" said Garfield Mark Logan while munching on chips that were on top of Vic's coffee table. Gar was also taller now and he no longer had green skin or hair. His hair, now blonde, was still short and spiked up. His now peach color-like skin ears were no longer pointed. He had mature more but was still his old self. He 

was working as a vet assistant and was going to college with Victor to become one. He was wearing a loose red t-shirt, loose light blue jeans, and white Adidas with green shoe laces.

"No. Last time I saw her was when Dick began to date Barbara… So, are they still together?"

"No, it only lasted a year." said Vic.

"Dudes, enough about the past. We're all together again! Well…almost."

"So, since when have you been here on Earth?" Vic said changing the subject.

"About two years. I got a job at a book store in Jump City and I've been going to Jump University to major as a writer."

"Is our tower still there?" asked a hopeful Gar.

"Yeah…" said Raven lowering her gaze, "It's getting rusty and old but it's still there."

"Anyway, what happened to your gem on your forehead?" asked Victor once again changing the subject.

"Oh, it's still on my forehead, it's just concealed by my powers. So…what have you guys been doing?"  
"Victor and I are going to college." Gar said proudly. "I'm going to be a vet and Vic is going to be an engineer on whatever he's doing." Vic's door bell rang.

"I'll get it." said Vic standing up and heading towards the door. "Not a word about Kori or Babs to Richard guys."

"_Why?" _whispered Raven to Gar.

"_He hates when we talk about Kori because he thinks we think he still misses her; and when we talk about Babs he thinks that we think it's his fault that Kori left, I think he feels guilty that he dumped– uh..broke up with her." _Garfield quickly whispered back.

"_This will be fun." _Raven whispered to herself.

"Richard." said Vic letting him in. "I have to tell you how Garfield _found _Raven."

"Sounds good." Victor led Richard to the living room where everybody was at.

"Hey Richard." said Raven standing up.

"Raven." Richard walked up to her and gave her a hug like only a friend would. "So…" They departed from their brother-sister hug. "After six years, do you still hate me?"

"Of course not." _And this is where the fun begins. _"I don't hold grudges." Richard gave her a liar-look behind his sun glasses. "Not anymore. It's been six years."

"So, how are you and Barbara are doing?" Raven asked Richard; while Victor and Garfield gave her a confused what-the-heck look.

"Oh, no were not together anymore–"

"Oh, so did you and Starfire get back together?" She asked with a smirk.

Richard lowered his gaze and stared at the ground. "No, she went back to Tamaran...and–"

_Ok it doesn't seem like that much fun anymore…_

"Ok!" said Victor interrupting the upcoming tension. "Richard, sit down. I _have_ to tell you how Garfield found Raven." said Victor sitting back down exited.

"I rather if you didn't." said Garfield. They all sat back down on the couch.

"Ok, we were getting coffee at Starbucks. And Garfield saw Raven sitting down at a table and–"

"I didn't know it was her!" Interrupted Garfield.

"So, he went up to her and said 'Hey baby how's a girl like you sitting all alone in this place of coffee?' and Raven said–"

"What, 'in this place of coffee'?" Richard asked interrupting Victor.

"That's what he said." Raven Confirmed.

"I was nervous!" Gar explained.

"Long story short: he tried to hit on me, he spilled his coffee, he made a fool of himself, he fell, got hit on the face by my book…_hard_, and I called him an idiot and called the police; then we all hugged." Raven said not wanting to go through that again.

"How did you know it was them?" Richard asked.

"Once they told the police their names…I knew it was them. It was…kind of awkward"

"Raven thought Garfield was molesting her because he was going to slip and he had tried to hold on to Raven's shirt and knee!" Victor exclaimed laughing. "That's what got him her book on his face and the cops. I bet she would've used her powers if Gar was the only person in the room."

"It was all done on accident!" yelled Gar. "Thanks for dropping the charges Raven."

Everybody started laughing. Nothing exploded. Just like old times… roughly.

oOo

_Which way is Earth?_

Mariand'r was floating among the billions of stars in deep space; not a single planet, suns, or moons in sight. She was millions of light years away from Tamaran and she exactly didn't know how to get back. She had a furry white round backpack on. It was filled with pictures, trinkets, and the letter from her mom's box, as well as clothes. Her backpack was stuffed. In her hands she carried the small Robin teddy bear and a map of the universe which she had gotten from one of the many libraries in the palace.

"I, uh, think it's, uh, this way?" She said as she pointed to ten different directions. "Um, where is the Milky Way?" She said as she looked at the map from different angles. "Robin Gotham, where did you used to live?" She asked the small bear and then checked the map once more. "Oh! It's that way!" She said as she pointed to some stars in the far distance and flew off.

oOo

"_Where could she be?" _asked Galfore to the two people in front of him: Komand'r and Ryand'r. They were in the palace's conference room standing around a metal round Tamaran table.

"_Do you think someone kidnapped her?" _An apprehensive Ryand'r asked.

"_No way could that've happened. There are guards all over the palace." _Protested Komand'r.

"_She must have gotten out herself without been notice…She's so small."_

"_Galfore, do you think she's someplace in the kingdom?" asked Ryand'r._

"_The guards are already looking for her."_

"_Do you think she left…Tamaran?" asked Komand'r._

"_She couldn't have access to a spaceship, and why would she leave Tamaran."_

"_Ryand'r is right–"_

"_Galfore, she's only half human! She possesses all Tamaran powers. She could've flown out of here hours ago. What if she went to look for her father?"_

"_Right…but she doesn't even know that her father is on Earth or where it is located!"_

"_Most likely she's still here on Tamaran. She just got out. Komand'r, look for her on the outskirts of Tamaran. Ryand'r go look for her a few billions of light years outside of Tamaran, in space. In case she did get out, you will be able to bring her back. At age six she won't be able to fly that fast..." _Both Komand'r and Ryand'r nodded and headed out the door.

oOo

"Ha ha…" Garfield laugh for the billionth time that night along with his other three friends. "No way had you ever being on stage!" They had already gone through five boxes of pizza, three or four cans of soda each, two giant bags of chips, and whatever junk food Victor had in his kitchen; and they all had shared funny memories from the last six years.

"Ok, it's getting late. I better go." Rachel said standing up from her seat, looking at her watch with the time: 10:07 P.M.

"It's too late for you to drive back to Jump. Why don't you stay here for the night?" suggested Victor, as he also stood up from his comfy couch.

"Yeah, Raven you should stay. Then we can all hang out tomorrow again. We're on vacation!" said Gar.

"I don't know. I shouldn't."

"You should." said Richard, as he too got up from his seat.

"I don't want to bug Victor and–"

"It'll be great!" Victor interrupted.

"Well ok."

"Ok, well I better get going." said Richard as he grabbed his jacket from his seat.

"Yeah…me too." said Garfield yawning. Richard and Garfield said their good-byes and their agreements to meet back at Vic's tomorrow, then left, and drove home in their cars.

oOo

The night was cold and cloudy; there was no moonlight or stars in the dark sky. Strong winds were heard and felt. Nightwing was standing in the shadows on top of the many buildings of Gotham. His black hair was waving in the wind while a couple of strands of hair where in the way of his face, his expression was serious and determent. His masks eyes were searching the city for anything suspicious; at the other side of town Batman was doing the same thing.

_It's going to rain… _

He thought looking up at the dark black-gray sky. Seeing that this part of town was quite, he jumped to the next couple of buildings silently and with agility heading towards another part of Gotham.

oOo

Mariand'r stopped at the sight in front of her. There before her stood the Milky Way. From far away she could see the bright hot yellow star at the center of that universe and saw all the wonderful planets and moons that orbit around it. And then she noticed Earth, so full of life…where her father was…

With the bear in her hand, she flew towards Earth at full speed. She would finally meet her father and ask him so many questions…Mariand'r stopped as soon as she saw Earth in front of her.

_Where on Earth is my father? _

She looked at her map, nothing about what's _in_ Earth …just the Universe.

"Robin Gotham, where on Earth do we go?" she asked the bear as if it was going to answer back. "Oh, we brought a book," Mariand'r reached into her small backpack and took out a small book and opened it, "but how are we supposed to know where these places are?" She started skimming the pages in the book that contained maps and information about planet Earth.

"'Jump City, United States. Found in North America.'? That's where mommy's friends are…" She skimmed a few more pages until her green emerald eyes caught the word _'Gotham'_.

"'Gotham City, United States. Found in North America.'! They named a place after you, Robin Gotham!" She closed the book and flew in the direction of Gotham City, the bear been towed behind her.

--

**So, what do you guys think? This was kind of like a filler chapter. Is it getting better or not…suggestions welcome. Mari finally lands on Gotham City in the next chapter :O So REVIEW! Don't be lazy XD 10 reviews :D**

**-RobStar4ever**


	3. Strangers in the Night

I don't own Teen Titans or anything else mentioned in this chapter.

**There's language.** "_This_" means that they're speaking in Tamaran and is used for whispering; you'll know the difference, and _this_ is when they're thinking.

I hope the chapter came out ok. Anyway thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys rock! :) Enjoy!

--

Your Reason Why

Chapter 3 – Strangers in the Night

…

Mariand'r walked down the cold, dark streets of the ghetto part of Gotham. She was clutching to 'Robin Gotham' as she looked around her new surroundings and up at the cloudy dark sky with curiosity and awe. The strong winds blew through her short black hair making her stop, and close her eyes because of the dust and small trash that the wind was picking up. She wasn't cold, just sleepy, tired, and hungry, but she was finally in Gotham.

"How am I supposed to find daddy _now_?" She looked around once more and kept on walking.

oOo

Four men in their early twenties were hanging out in the shadows of a small alley that lead to a hidden beaten old apartment. Two guys were sitting on buckets with a small wooden crate in between them acting as a table; they were playing poker.

One guy had short black hair and dark brown eyes. His face was dirty and he looked like he was starting to grow a beard. He was wearing a white stained t-shirt, a ripped gray jacket, baggy old gray jeans, and brown worn-out shoes, no socks. The other guy in front of him had blonde dirty hair and forest green eyes; his face was sweaty and covered with piercings; he looked angry. He was wearing a big black t-shirt and gray sweats; old tennis shoes with ripped socks.

One of the other guys was leaning against the alley's brick wall, looking up at the cloudy sky. He had a shaved head and brown eyes; he was wearing ripped blue jeans and a white loose shirt. A tattoo of a purple dragon on fire, the fire being green, lay on his right arm. The last guy was sitting against the other brick wall. He was going through a women's Prada purse that he had just stolen a couple of minutes ago. He had dark raven hair and his eyes were also brown. He was wearing dusty faded green shorts, a black camouflage shirt, and stolen new white Nikes.

"Make-up…" said the guy going through the purse, as he threw it out of the purse, "keys, ugly cell phone, …" He threw those out as well, "…ugh, where the fuck is the money!?"

"Forget it, Rick. The bitch probably had the money on her." said the blonde guy playing poker. Rick kept looking though.

"We have to pay Smith back soon or else he'll send someone to shoot us. Keep looking." said the other guy playing cards. "You know how impatient Smith can get."

"Shut up Jackson, I'm looking!"

"Ha, I win again." said the blonde guy as he revealed his cards to Jackson, in front of him.

"If I find out you cheated I'll kill you myself, Jagger." said Jackson as he handed him a stolen bottle of tequila as his prize.

"Shaw! I found three hundred bucks in a hidden pocket. The bitch was holding out on me!"

"You heard that, Drakes?" Jagger asked the guy with the tattoo.

"It's not enough, there has to be another way to get money faster. We only have three more days." said Drakes as he took out a cigarette to smoke. "How much do we have now?"

"About nine hundred and sixteen dollars." said Rick as he counted the money.

"Smith might not even let us have all three days. You know what happened to Jack's bro for not paying him back on time." said Jagger looking at Rick.

"I heard he was going to kill Jack tonight." said Jackson, trying to snatch the tequila bottle away from Jagger.

"But he gave him a whole week to pay back him back; it has only been two days."

"Let's just not run into Jack or Smith's guys tonight."

"We need three thousand dollars more. Let's rob a bank–" Drakes stopped and looked out towards the street.

"Drakes, what's wrong?" asked Rick standing up.

"Shut up! Look."

"Someone's coming." said Jagger matter-of-factly also standing up.

"Let's rob that mother fuc–"

"It's just a stupid girl." said Drakes interrupting Jackson. "She won't last the night."

"Looks like she's lost; nice hair, nice clothes, her parents are loaded." stated Rick.

"Perfect. Like that we can trade the girl for the money by tomorrow, pay Smith, and even get a little something, something for ourselves. A couple of millions will do. We'll have to be careful, for the Bat or Smith's guys could show up if they find out what we're up to." The four guys walked out of their alley and walked down the small block, straight towards the girl.

"Hey there…girl." said Jagger as he bend down to meet her eye level. "Watcha doing? Where are mom and dad?"

"Um, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." said the little girl coyly.

"Well, I'm Jagger, that guy is Jackson, that guy with the fancy sneakers is Rick, and the guy with the pretty pony on his arm is Drakes. See were not strangers anymore, what's your name?"

"I am Mariand'r and this is Robin Gotham. I am lost and I am looking for my daddy. His name is Richard…Grayson."

"Grayson, huh?" He turned around and gave his gang a we-just-won-the-lottery look. "Yeah, me and my friends know Grayson. We know where your dad is."

"Really?" asked Mariand'r with hope in her green emerald eyes.

"_I didn't know Grayson had a kid." _whispered Drakes to the guys.

"_The bastard is just probably keeping it a secret. You know, to keep up appearances." _Jackson whispered back. _"Just look at what she's wearing, she's definitely 'Grayson' loaded."_

"Oh, yeah, actually your dad is back at my place. He came to visit me; how about if I take you to him."

"Ah!" A smile spread across her face, a smirk spread over Jagger's face.

"_Did you hear that?" _whispered Rick to the guys.

"_Hear what?" _whispered Drakes.

"_That noise. I think it's one of them. Shit, look Jack's running this way!" _whispered Rick as he pointed to a guy running away from someone in the far distance. Drops from the sky were starting to fall.

"Hurry it up, Jagger!" yelled Drakes, "I think _they_'re coming!"

"Come on girl your dad is over there!" Jagger extended out his hand for her to hold.

"Ok." Mariand'r gave him her hand. As soon as she put her small hand on his, Jagger pulled her really hard and they started to run back to the alley, making her drop her bear in the process. Jack and whoever was chasing him were getting closer.

"Robin Gotham!" she yelled and tried to go back and get it, ignoring the pain in her small arm from the pull she had just received, but Jagger had a tight grip on her.

"Don't you want to see your father!?"

"Let go!" yelled Mariand'r, tears building up and her super strength kicking in. Drakes walked over to help Jagger, who apparently was struggling with the girl. The rain started to get heavier. Jack was now clearly visible.

"_He_'s coming, _he_'s coming!" yelled Jack now running towards them.

"Shit, he's coming this way!" yelled Jackson.

Drakes grabbed Mariand'r by the dress, Jagger took out his gun and hit her in the head hoping she would pass out and started to walk with the girl barely struggling to free from their grip. Her super strength wasn't working, she was tired and she was in pain; her six year old half Tamaran body didn't had enough strength.

"I'll take care of that." Rick pulled out a small hand gun and pointed it at Jack. Jack stopped dead in his tracks.

"Rick, what are you doing, he's your _cousin_!" asked Jackson.

"It's either us or him!" and by _us _he meant himself. "I'll just wound him, that will delay them; then Smith's guys can take care of the rest…" His face was wet, but Jackson couldn't tell if it was because of the rain or if he was crying.

"Hurry before they catch up to him!" yelled Jackson in frustration. "Shoot!" Rick fired the gun and hit Jack on his right shoulder, then at his left leg, and finally at his chest. Jack fell to the ground. Rick dropped that gun and ran towards the alley, Jackson and the other guys followed.

Mariand'r started to cry, she didn't saw what happened but she knew it was bad. Lightning was heard. The four of them were almost at the alley; Mariand'r was being half dragged, half pulled as they ran to the safety of their apartment where all their weapons were at. She was still in pain, her head hurt; her vision was starting to fade.

Then the guy dragging her fell to the ground and so did she, she saw a figure, heard fighting, screaming, and gun shots. She was trying so hard to stay awake, her vision started spinning. More gun shots were heard over the sound of the heavy rain, someone was trying to run away, the figure stopped him with some kind of gadget…silence, then lightning, she caught a glimpse of a mask face… She closed her eyes…and everything went black…

--

**gasp! What will happened next!? REVIEW to find out! XD REVIEW! 10 reviews! In chapter 4, Mari FINALLY meets Richard in the next chapter! :O REVIEW! :D**


	4. Close Enough

I don't own Teen Titans or anything else mentioned in this chapter.

"_This"_means that they're speaking in Tamaran and is used for whispering and for TV; you'll know the difference, and _this_ is when they're thinking.

You guys are awesome! Thanks for the reviews. :) I love reading them! So let's find out who rescued Mariand'r, shall we… ;) Enjoy your nice long chapter :D There's some language.

--

Your Reason Why

Chapter 4 – Close Enough

…

Mariand'r lay on a one-person size bed, her clothes still wet, and she was more asleep than unconscious. A small boyish red t-shirt and blue shorts were folded towards the end of the bed. A small kitchen was found against the wall and a small bathroom was located towards the back of the room. Besides the small bed, a black couch sat in front a coffee table; a close laptop lay on top of it as well as her things, and a computer-screen TV was turned on to Channel 17 Midnight News.

A twenty seven year old woman was sat on the middle of the studio with papers in her hand. She had her light brown hair up into a bun and she was wearing a white, long sleeve, button up shirt with a black skirt and black high heels. A picture of the yellow letter 'M' with a red background, titled 'Clown Madness' was been shown besides her.

"…_the hostages beat up the wannabe clown and escaped safely from McDonalds. Oh, that silly clown." said t_he anchor woman in a peppy voice and then chuckled. The picture of the yellow letter 'M' with a red background changed to one with a gun and handcuffs, and her expression changed to a serious one.

"_In other news, earlier tonight, about 11:30 P.M., four criminals were apprehended by The Police Department of Gotham City. The four criminals were found tied up next to an alley, where the police officers found a hidden apartment with several weapons and illegal substances inside. These four criminals go by the names of Jackson, Rick, Jagger, and their leader, Drakes. The last names of the four aggressors were not revealed. One of the criminals, Rick, is being charged with murder against a Mr. Jack, last name unknown, who happens to be his own cousin. However, all four members are charged with attempting to kidnap a six year old girl, identity unknown." _The woman lifted her hand to a small receiver in her ear.

"_Our team is not sure about all the details of this incident, as to where the girl is now and who gave the notice to the police. We're trying to get all the details from Police Officer Jones who knows everything that happened earlier tonight, such as the whereabouts of the child and more. _

_We'll have all the information on this case after these messages. This is Channel 17 Midnight News; your host Rhonda Reese." _The screen changed to a commercial about car insurance.

"Mommy…" Mariand'r started to stir on her bed and opened her eyes to her new surroundings. "Where am I?" She asked herself getting off the bed and trying not to lose her balance. "It…it hurts…" She reached for her head where a bandage was tied around her head. Mariand'r started to get sleepy again. She looked down at herself and she notice her clothes were all wet. Then she notice clean, dry clothes on the bed. She changed clothes and went back to sleep…

oOo

"_Who lives on a pineapple under the sea? SpongeBob…" _The TV was still on but now it was cartoons that were playing. The TV clock read 5:30 P.M.

Mariand'r woke up again. Her dress was on the couch instead of the floor and some food was placed on the coffee table. She turned over and fell off the bed in the process but got up like nothing happened.

"These new clothes feel…weird." She walked over to the couch and took her dress. Her dress was dry and it smelled clean. Then she saw the bear sitting down on the couch next to her stuff, which was also dry and clean. "Robin Gotham!" She ran up to the bear and gave him a big hug that almost his masked eyes popped out. "You are well!" She then let go off the bear and ran to the bathroom to change back into her princess dress. Once she was dressed, and after an attempt to fix her curls, she walked over the coffee table and stared at the _food _before her.

"What is that?" She asked poking at the crunchy brown circles with dots and the white liquid in front of her. "I am so hungry!" Without thinking about it she ate a 'brown circle' and took a big gulp out of the white liquid. "Yummy!" The rest of the circles as well as the liquid were gone in seconds.

And for the first time she noticed that the TV was on. "Who is that?" Her full attention was on the screen now.

"_From your pickles to your buns it ain't even funny…"_

Mariand'r laughed, "I never thought a square little creature could be so funny." She had not seen cartoons on Earth before, she actually understood _almost_everything! They were so different from Tamaran cartoons, where she _hardly_ understood what they were saying…but it was still home. Her smile faded, she hugged the bear and started to cry… "I want my mommy."

The door to the room opened, she quickly stood up and turned around. A mask man stood before her, she backed away.

"I see that you're awake." Mariand'r nodded but kept her distance. "Do you remember what happened the night before?" he asked. Mariand'r remembered everything now, which also 

explained why her head was wrapped in white bandages; she became scared and nodded in response.

"I'm not going to hurt you…"

oOo

"…_so _he_ informed the authorities about the infamous gang you've been trying to catch for a few months now, no surprise in that; So tell us, Officer Jones, is there any explanation as to why Rick's cousin, Jack, was found dead_?" asked a young blonde woman with light blue eyes, who was in her mid twenties. She was wearing a grey dress-skirt with a white blouse; in her hand she held a Channel 21 News microphone.

"_Jack had been caught stealing a pharmacy; he ran away thinking it was a group of people who were trying to kill him, but it was actually _him_. It was a good thing that Jack ran to his cousin for help because who knows what might of happened to the child."_ Officer Jones was wearing his police uniform; he had dark brown hair, light blue eyes, and appeared to be in his mid thirties.

"_Do you have any idea as to why Rick killed Jack?"_

"_I can't say anything on that because it's confidential, but they thought it was somebody else chasing Jack; a dangerous group of people, which we've been trying to catch for _years_." _

"_Do you know the whereabouts of the child or who she is for that matter? Her parents are surely worried." _

"_Yes, actually, _he_ took her under his medical care, for she suffered a mild blow to the head by one of the gang members, but it was enough to get her semi-unconscious. But she will be returned to her parents as soon as she recovers. So, they need not worry."_

"_Do you at least have name?" _

"_Like we said, she was unconscious when we found her and we have no information on the girl. But what we do know is that she appears to be between the ages of 5 and 7, she has dark black hair, green eyes, and is around 3 ft tall, but her origin is unknown."_

"_Now, why didn't he take her to a hospital instead?"_

"_Well, the girl was slightly bleeding from the head, being a six year old, it can be serious, and the closes hospital wasn't exactly that close to that area. Taking her with him was the most reasonable thing to do."_

"_I hope the parents reunite with the child. Thank you for this interview Officer Jones. This is Laura Parker, Channel 21News. Back to you John..."_

"I can't believe Bruce got some action and I didn't…" murmured Richard as he changed the channel.

oOo

"…My name is Batman." He said putting his black-gloved hand out for Mariand'r to shake. She looked at his hand and then at him, she didn't move. "Everything is fine now. I'm going to find your parents; all I need is some information."

"I want to go home." She said coyly.

"Do you know where you live?" asked Batman. Mariand'r pointed up at the ceiling. "Ok…uh, what's your name?" he asked again. Batman wasn't so good with children.

"Mariand'r." she whispered.

"Maryann–" he took a step closer.

"It's Mari_and'r_." she corrected him and took a step back.

"Right. Mari_and'r_… What's your last name?" Batman asked. He was getting impatient.

"Mariand'r." She simply stated. Clearly Mr. Batman wasn't getting it. On Tamaran people would immediately give her the 'royal treatment' once they found out who _she_ was: Princess Mariand'r; and men would ask if her mother Koriand'r was single, but that was different. She wasn't spoil but it was weird that this person didn't know who she was, it felt…_nice_, and he didn't even try to ask out her mom.

_He did say he was going to help me find daddy._ Mariand'r smiled.

"Do you want my Earth name?" she asked in an innocent and friendly voice.

Batman gave her a strange look behind his mask. "Uh…Sure."

"My name is Mari Grayson. You are going to help me find my daddy, correct?"

"Correct. What are your parents' names?"

"My mommy is a princess, and her name is–"

"Uh…Mari, there are no princesses in Gotham." He crouched down to meet her height, distance still between them. Mariand'r didn't say anything. "Ok, what's your father's name?"

Mariand'r answered automatically. "Richard Grayson."

"Richard…Grayson?" He asked to confirm what he had heard. He stood up.

"Mr. Batman, you know him. Yes?" She asked excited.

"I don't think it's the Richard _I_ know…" Batman said to himself. Mariand'r caught this and her hopes went down, she stared at the floor.

"Oh."

"How old are you?" Batman asked just to clear his doubt.

"I am six years old!" She answered holding up six fingers. She stood quite. "Perhaps, you know my _real_ grandpa, then! His name is Bruce!" she said breaking the silence.

"Bruce!?" He looked at her, _really_ looked at her. Her clothes were different, her English was different, her green emerald eyes were…all green, her eyebrows were abnormal, she had black hair, and she even had a Robin teddy bear. Batman hadn't notice how…different she looked.

She stared back studying him. He had a neat cape, pointy ears, wore mostly black…yep, Mariand'r was convinced that Mr. _Bat_man was an Earth vampire. Now, where were his fangs…?

"Is Kori your mother?" Batman was almost afraid to ask. Mariand'r nodded snapping out of her vampire theory. "Where is she?"

"Tamaran…" She responded looking up at the ceiling.

"I need to talk to Richard…" Batman whispered to himself but Mariand'r caught it once more.

"You know where my daddy is?" She slowly flew up to Batman. "You are going to take me with him, yes?" Batman wasn't surprised that Mariand'r could fly but he was surprised that she _might_ be Richard's daughter.

"I'm not saying that he is your father, I'm saying he _might_ be. And I'm taking you with Mr. Bruce Wayne first." Mariand'r landed in front of him.

"Grandpa Bruce was disapproving of my mommy." Mariand'r stated with a giggle as if that was the most absurdum thing she ever heard. "But he likes her _now_, yes?" Batman looked away. "Mr. Batman?" she looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Are you a vampire?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"No." Batman walked out of the room motioning Mariand'r to follow.

"Oh." Mariand'r giggled, went for her things, and followed Batman the vampire out the door.

oOo

Mariand'r stared at the man besides her. She smiled. Her grandpa Bruce was going to take her to her dad. He didn't say much except for a small hello after Batman had dropped her off at the mansion. She was a little disappointed that Batman was in fact not a real vampire; he had gone out into the sunlight and did not melt.

Bruce and Mariand'r were walking down one of the many hall ways of Wayne Manor. She was carrying her bear Robin, who was no longer 'Robin Gotham' as Batman had explained, and her backpack was taken by a man named Alfred at the door. Bruce stopped in front of a brown door that Mari almost ran into, if it wasn't for Bruce who stopped her by her shoulder.

"Stay here." Bruce instructed her. Mariand'r nodded with anticipation. Bruce knocked on the door twice and went inside.

oOo

Richard's room was clean this time, except for the messy food tray that lay on top of a table next to him. He had loose jeans and a black shirt on, no shoes. He was resting on his bed and was still watching his big screen TV that was in front of him. He had already trained all morning and was just waiting for the clock to hit six so he can go meet with his friends. He heard a knock at his door and saw that Bruce came in. He looked serious.

"We need to talk." Bruce stated.

_He knows?_

"I didn't go out with your secretary! That's just a rumor!" Richard said it as he quickly stood up from his bed knocking down his TV controller.

"What? No, it's not about that. It's about the girl from last night–"

"I didn't sleep with anyone last night. You can even ask Raven and the guys." said Richard getting defensive.

"Richard, would you just let me talk! I'm talking about the child."

"Oh." Richard felt relieved and he sat back down. "What about her?"

"Did you sleep with Kori _before_you dumped her?" He asked him without choosing his words and getting right to the point. Richard once again stood up.

"What does that have to do with–?"

"Yes or no?" His voice was stern and annoyed.

"Yeah, two days before, but I don't see–"

"Dick …" Bruce gave out an irritated sigh. "…that girl, is Kori's daughter–"

"What?" interrupted Richard, "Are you sure? Is Kori here?"

"No, but…her daughter says that you're her father." Like Richard hadn't disappointed him before. He knew this was bound to happen at some point.

"What! She can't be mine!" said Richard raising his voice, which was now harsh and serious.

"Dick, she has black hair, she's six years old, and she even has a bear." Richard gave him a look at the bear comment.

"That doesn't mean she's mine! For all I know, she could've gotten pregnant right after she went back to Tamaran." said an aggravated Richard. He was _not_ ready to be a father and if he was it definitely _wasn't_ going to be with Kori.

"I know that, that's why I want you figure out if she's your daughter or not. Take a paternity test. Don't let the press get involved…incase she's not yours."

"She's not." Richard said with certainty. Bruce shot him a you-better-be-right look.

"She's waiting for you outside…"

oOo

Richard stepped outside. The girl was nowhere in sight.

"_What girl? There's no one outside…"_ he whispered to himself. He was about to go back inside his room when something on the floor caught his eye. It was the girl. She was asleep on the carpet and she was hugging a Robin teddy bear. Kori's teddy bear…

--

**Ha ha Cliffhanger! Well…sort of. xD So, they didn't officially meet but at least he knows and saw her ;) Well, what do you guys think? Can anybody guess the SpongeBob episode that Mariand'r was watching? xD REVIEW! TEN!**

**BTW, I started a new story. It's called **_**Probation**_**. It's just for humor, so it's going to be funny. Basically it's a HS story but with less drama and more comedy. xD So check it out. ;p**

**Summary: **Jump City wants to put the Teen Titans on Probation: Sent them to high school & test their knowledge for a period of 30 days, because "heroes or not, they are still just teenagers." RxS BxR CxB Read & Review :D

**REVIEW! 10!**


	5. Impatience

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything else mentioned in this chapter.

"_This_" means that they're speaking in Tamaran and is used for whispering; you'll know the difference, and _this_ is when they're thinking.

You guys rock! My awesome reviewers (and readers who don't review) xD I give you Chapter 5! :D Enjoy! There's some Language.

--

Your Reason Why

Chapter 5 – Impatience

…

"I don't have time for this." said Richard as he gave out an irritated sigh. "Do I wake her up?" he asked himself sitting down at the end side of his bed. Bruce had left him after he got called to the office and Richard had to be there once their alien guest wakes up. He glimpsed back at the bear…he was missing a boot. _Can't even take care of a damn bear…_

"Did he have to put her on my bed?" said Richard annoyingly and murmured something about alien germs. But then again, alien germs didn't stop him from taking a certain redheaded alien to bed. He looked back at the sleeping alien girl_._ _Why would she have it? _

oOo

"_Nothing?"_ asked a worried emperor, he saw a bleak Komand'r walking in through the big metal doors, who only shook her 'no'. The old man gave a hopeless sigh. _"Where do you suppose…" _he asked letting the question trail behind.

"_What about the guards?" _asked the young princess.

"_They couldn't find her anywhere…" _

"_Oh, Kori is going to kill me…" _murmured Komand'r half joking. She then cursed at herself after understanding what she had said. After all, Kori _was_ the one dying. A tall handsome man entered through the two tall doors. His black hair and his dark green eyes seemed tired. He turned to Galfore.

"_Emperor Galfore, Komand'r, Ryand'r sent a transmission. He requests that Komand'r goes to Earth immediately. He may found evidence that Mariand'r has gone in that direction; something about a bear that Koriand'r had. Ryand'r found its shoe floating along the Milky Way." _The man turned to Komand'r.

Komand'r nodded at Galfore, meaning she'll go. _"Maybe I should come with you." _suggested Galfore.

"_It's best if I go alone. You need to stay here…for Kori. I'll bring Mariand'r back." _Galfore also gave a nod and excused himself out of the room. Komand'r turned to the man in front of her, she walked over to him and he held her.

"_Maybe I should go. You can stay her with your sister and our son."_ He whispered to her. They stood there in silence; hugging. Since the war they hadn't be able to be together. He didn't want her to leave.

When the war in Tamaran had ended, she and Koriand'r had been captured and taken in as prisoners for almost half a year; since then Mariand'r had been lied to about her mother. Komand'r and Koriand'r stayed there until that planet went into war against itself; they were then able to escape during a violent battle that destroyed the building where they were held captive. They had to fight and hide for three months to finally leave the planet. Once they went back to Tamaran they found out that someone had declared war. The war was cut short because the opposing army had surrender; it had lasted four months and the last battle, which was not too long ago, left Koriand'r in a coma.

"_I've missed you."_ he said,Komand'r looked up at her husband; her eyes threatening to water. He leaned in to kiss her. The kiss started out tender, shy. His hands moved slowly around her waist bringing her in closer; her hands played around with his soft hair. The kiss deepened and it became longing; passionate. Her gripped on his hair tighten and he held her even tighter; both using their Tamaran strength. They pulled away for air and he whipped away some tears from his wife's dark violet eyes.

"_I have to go." _He smiled and released her. _"I'm going to say good bye to our son." _Komand'r exited the room with her husband following close behind.

oOo

Victor, Raven, and Garfield were all sitting on Victor's couch. The lights were off and all sorts of junk food were all over the place. They were watching the movie _Under the same Moon_ and it was just about to be over. Emotional music was being played in the background the credits started to appear.

Garfield started to whimper, while Victor started to get teary, and Raven was trying to blink back her tears. Victor and Raven were able to successfully cover up theirwhimpers but Garfield's didn't go unnoticed.

"Garfield, are you crying?" Raven teased.

"Man, it's just a movie." said Victor as he grabbed several tissues.

"No! You are, shut up..." said Garfield wiping his stained cheeks. Victor mumbled something about having something in his eye and went to the bathroom. Raven grabbed some tissues and wiped the tears that had escaped her eyes. Garfield stood up and ran to the kitchen 'to get more junk food', taking the box of tissues with him…

oOo

"Hello?" Richard answered his cell phone. He had been waiting for half an hour and the alien girl still hadn't awakened.

"_Did she wake up yet?" _asked Bruce at the other end of the line.

"No! Should I just wake her up?"

"_I already told you, it's best if she wakes up on her own; she has a head injury." _Richard rolled his eyes. _"Anyway, if she wakes up, make sure she doesn't make any noise. I'm scheduled for an interview at the mansion, with the press, in five." _

"Today? But I have to leave with the girl to take the paternity test."

"_Go out of one of the back doors. Just make sure she's not seen…with you."_

"Ugh…got it." He hung up the phone. "Just wake up already…" he murmured.

Mariand'r stirred on Richard's bed. She opened her green emerald eyes and saw a tall man with dark black hair and blue eyes that stood in front of her; he looked just like in the picture. She stared at him. Richard stared back, he was somewhat startled that she had woken up so sudden, but his stared was distant and cold. Mariand'r didn't notice.

She sat up on the bed clutching Robin; she was nervous and exited at the same time. Her eyes started to get teary and all her anxiety went away; she gave a small happy cry, hoped out of bed, and ran to her _father_. He didn't even felt like a stranger to her.

A year and half without her mother, and six years without her father, had made her sometimes feel like she was defected in some sort of way that made her wonderful mother and absent father not want her anymore or at all, in her father's case.

Richard was taken aback that this girl was hugging him, well, his leg anyway; he almost pulled away.

"Daddy…" Mariand'r finally had a dad. She had always wondered about it but never had the chance to ask her mother. She finally had someone to give her piggy back rides anytime she wanted! Her little cousin didn't have to share his dad anymore.

Richard really wanted to push this _thing _off of him. Nevertheless, it wasn't her fault she was the daughter of a bastard, who slept with her mother, and apparently abandoned them as well. He felt awkward.

"Uh, it's not for sure that I'm your father–!" he blurter out. Mariand'r let go. Oh, Richard felt much better.

She was about to hug him again. "But mommy–"

Richard backed away out of Mari's reach; she almost fell flat on the face. "Your mother could be wrong and…" Richard noticed and stared into her eyes. Green emerald eyes. Sad green emerald eyes. The same eyes he _had_ hated to see this way, especially if he was the cause of it. Her mother's eyes. He looked away. Silence.

"Mommy said you were my dad…" her mother didn't say that per say but she did wrote the letter, so it wasn't a complete lie. She could give her father the letter but…she didn't want to. Mariand'r felt that it was her mother's choice to give it to him or not; and going against it was like being against her own mother! She would surely be angry with her. Besides she could get grounded. "…you do not like me?" This girl was at the brink of tears; she was being neglected.

Richard was freaking, "No! It's not that–" he lied; she was starting to whimper, he was panicking, she was going to yell, and the press was so going to hear her. They were going to ask questions. And he was pretty sure they were going to come up here. _Damn stalkers…_

"Don't cry!" Mariand'r held back her tears but they were still a threat.

_Idiot, calm her down..._

"So, you like…pie?" Hey, at least it was something.

Mariand'r wiped away her teary eyes. "What is a pie?"

_Ok, this is good. She's distracted._

"It's something you eat, its round, and it's food…" _Well, that was a stupid description of pie… _He used to be good at explaining things, well, he used to do _ok_.

"Oh." responded Mari, still confused. Her watery eyes were now dry; but now she really wanted to see what a pie looked like.

_Well that was easy… _He felt relieved. Now, all he had to do was send her back to Tamaran. Oh… yeah, _after_ he took the test.

"Well, what color is it?" _Talk about moody… _Richard thought. Apparently, she got this curiosity 'thing' from her mother.

"Uh, you know, brown."

"How does pie taste like?" Mariand'r was suddenly feeling very hungry. Having inherited nine stomachs didn't help either.

"Well. There's cherry, blueberry, there's meat ones too, and…uh, apple pies. There's more but that's just some…"

oOo

They had already watched four movies, had gone through many bags of junk food, and still no sign of Richard. "Dudes! Sweeney Todd is awesome!" said Garfield as he did an air guitar solo, no one knows why though. Raven just raised an eyebrow at Garfield's childish, but humorous, tactics; she almost wanted to giggle…almost. After his imaginary guitar solo Garfield began to sing. "_We all deserved to die! Even you Mrs. Lovett, even I_–!"

"Man, you cannot sing." interrupted Victor, shoving more popcorn inside his mouth.

"Dude, can too! Don't you know I'm like a superstar in Tokyo? I'm a singing legend."

"_Right._ Anyway, what is taking Richard so long?" complained Vic, who seriously needed more popcorn right now.

"Maybe he had–" The doorbell rang interrupting Raven. "Never mind…"

"I'll get!" yelled Garfield as walked over towards the door to open it. To their disappointment, it was just the pizza guy. "Vic! It's for you." said Garfield as he took the veggie pizza away from the dorky pizza guy; who needed to pull up his pants up and cover up his 'Barman' boxers. Garfield snickered and went back to the living room. Good thing he decided not to wear _his_ 'Batman' boxers today.

"I didn't order any pizza." sated Victor. He turned towards Raven who only shook her head. They both turned towards Garfield.

"What?" he said while chewing his pizza.

"You ordered it, you pay for it."

"Dude! I'm the guest, you're the host. It's your duty!" whined Garfield. Victor took a twenty dollar bill from the wallet under the coffee table and paid the now irritated, dorky, Batman fan, pizza boy.

oOo

"Where does pie come from?" asked Mariand'r innocently.

"Ok, how about if I let you try pie? Then would you not ask so many questions?!" asked Richard in frustration. He had answered 43 questions about nothing but pie for the alien girl. Frankly, he was starting to get sick of pie.

"Really?" At least she didn't notice the harshness in her father's voice. Richard raised his hand to his forehead.

"Really." he answered dully and annoyed. Silence. Mariand'r started kicking her feet. Happy. She wondered what her father had planned for the two of them. Maybe it involved piggy back rides.

Richard never felt so relieve to see the alien girl silent. Maybe now he could send her back to Tamaran and blow the test. He already knew the answer anyway.

"Where's your mother?" he ask causally or at least trying to. Mari turned her head towards him and then lowered her gaze to the ground.

"I don't…know." Richard noticed her gripped on the bear tighten. He narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Mari started to snivel.

"She's gone…" He felt disgusted that Kori would just dump her daughter on him. "Daddy–"

"Did your mother send you to find me?" Richard interrupted lowering his voice, but with the same harshness remaining.

"No…" At least, that wasn't the case. "Daddy–" she tried again, it came out as a whisper.

"Does anyone know you're here?" His voice started to grow impatient.

"No…" she choked out. He forgot he was interrogating a six year old. "Daddy–"

"Look, I'm not your dad! How did you know where to find me? Is Kori sure I'm _your_ father? Is she sure that it's not somebody else? Why did she send _you_?" He meant that as in why Kori didn't come but it was taken the wrong way by Mariand'r.

She was now completely ignoring him; she was trying to tune him out. Clearly he did not want her there.

"I want my mommy…" she yelled, it was a quite yell.

He stood up and was about to yell that he wanted answers. He wanted to tell her that she wasn't his daughter; he wasn't her father, her mother is wrong, if not lying.

Richard noticed her eyes again. She was silently crying and saying something he couldn't quite understand. His tempered somewhat subsided.

"Look–" he began.

"I want to go home!" she yelled standing up, tears streaming down her face. Regretting that she had come looking for _him_.

"Don't yell. I want you to go home but–"

"I want to go home!" she yelled once more reaching for her stuff on the bed. "I'll find mommy on my own!"

"I told you not to scream! I'll get you home. Where's Kori at?" Even if he did wanted her to go he wasn't irresponsible to let a six year old girl take off by herself. Especially for what had happened to her yesterday. Besides, the press was downstairs with Bruce.

"I want to…go home…" Mari dropped her stuff and ran to Richard, who was now kneeling down, she hugged him and quietly sobbed. He didn't hugged back, he just stared. "Mommy is gone…" she said between sobs. "I missed…her…since a…year ago…" It took a minute for Richard to understand what was being said. He stayed still and let the alien girl cry on his shirt, which happened to be clean, and listened to her story…

oOo

"Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne! Is it true that your ward, Richard John Grayson, went out with your personal secretary?" asked a young brunet woman with anticipation. Other paparazzi and news reporters shouted with agreement.

"Actually that's none of my business…_or yours…_" he said whispering the last part, "but yes, he did. It doesn't matter thought because she got fired yesterday."

"Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne! Now that we talked about your life, we want to know more about your adoptive son. Do you think he'll ever settle down? We thought it was for sure when he was with Kori Anders and again with Barbara Gordon, but he didn't. Is there someone special in his life right now?"

"Yes, is he gay?" asked somebody in the back, clearly not wanting to be recognized. Laughter spread the room. Clearly this was not the 'ask you about your work and accomplishments' kind of press anymore.

"No, he is not gay." Here we go again…

"Mr. Wayne! Do you think he's fit to run your company and inherit your billions?" asked a news reporter, getting back on topic, but asking the same question he had heard for a billion times.

"Actually, yes I do." He answered confidently. Of course, this was on the basis of some days more than others but he meant it.

"Mr. Wayne! Bruce Wayne! Getting back on topic. Who did you liked more: the beautiful, charming Kori Anders or the wonderful, attractive Barbara Gordon?" asked a young man with black hair. Like _this_ was being back on topic…

oOo

"Ok, no more Disney movies!" stated Raven as they finished watching _The_ _Little Mermaid_. They had also watched _Cinderella_, _Hercules_, and _Beauty and the Beast_. The song _I won't say I'm in Love _was currently stuck in her head. Scary part was that they all enjoyed them…one way or another.

"Well, I don't have other movies. We already watch all the ones we rented."

"Uh. Vic, just a question. Why do even have Disney movies?" asked Garfield with curiosity.

"Actually, they're Starfire's…I think I accidently packed them when I was packing up all the videogames."

"We'll order something from Par-Per-View then. My treat." said Raven interrupting the incoming silence. She reached for the remote and went through all the movies they were offering.

"I'll go get more popcorn." declared Victor. They were all going to be sick in the morning with all the junk food they had eaten. The door bell rang.

"And I'll get it." said Garfield standing up.

"Gar, did you order more pizza?" asked Victor from the kitchen. Clearly, they were not expecting Richard anymore.

"No, dude." yelled Garfield opening the door.

"Richard, you're here–!" said a surprised Garfield. "Uh, do you know you have something on your…shoulder?" asked Garfield once he saw a little girl asleep over Richard's shoulder.

"I've noticed…" said Richard entering Vic's apartment with a sleeping Mariand'r.

"So, who's the chick?" he asked Richard as they walked into the living room. He didn't answer. Raven stood up from the couch and Victor came out of the kitchen with more popcorn.

"Hey, Rich, who's the–"

"Victor. I need a paternity test. Now." said Richard as he headed towards Vic's lab. His three confused friends followed him.

"What's going on?" asked Victor.

"Dude! Don't tell me _she_'s your daughter!"

"Richard, what happened to her?" stated Raven referring to the bandages on the girls head.

"I think I saw her on the news." said Vic.

"I'll explain later. Vic, I need a paternity test." He said motioning towards the door. His friends stared at the girl and then at Richard. Victor stepped up and entered a code for his door to open. Victor, Mariand'r, and Richard entered the lab closing the door on Garfield and Raven.

Garfield turned Raven. "Bet you twenty bucks that the test says that there's a 100 chance that she's his."

Raven smiled. "Deal. No way is Richard that stupid to get a girl pregnant; it's going to say 0 chance that he's the father. But make it one hundred."

"Deal." They shook hands and they press themselves against the door trying to hear what was being said at the other side of the door.

--

**So, how was it? I think it went well. Anyway, is Mari Richard's daughter? Who does Bruce likes best? And who will win the bet? What about Kori and the search party? **

**Well, we know the answer is yes. As for Bruce, we will never know. And as for the rest? Review to find out! XD BTW, are the chapters to long? I don't want to bore you to death. xD SUMMER! :DDD **

**REVIEW! 10!**

**-RobStar4ever-**


	6. Unknown

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

"_This"_ means that they're speaking in Tamaran and its use for whispering; you'll know the difference, and _this_ is when they're thinking/their POV. **There's language. **Not a lot but Ignore it if you want…

Hello :D I'm sorry for the **very long** wait. I blame school. I assure you that the next chapter won't take as long...I will try. Anyway, if you skipped the explanation right above this (since it's the same for every chapter), I added something new...so read the last part. Thank you for all the reviews! :D Now read. :)

---

Your Reason Why

Chapter 6 – Unknown

…

"Rae, move your head. I can't hear." said Garfield pushing Raven with his elbow.

"Oh and you think I can?" she said elbowing him back. Garfield and Raven were against the lab's door, pushing and shoving each other, trying to hear the conversation between Victor and Richard.

"Raven, move your butt!"

"You move your butt!"

"I can't hear!" complained Garfield with a shove. Raven shoved back.

"How can you? You won't shut up."

"You're the one who's talking."

"Don't make me send you to another dimension." She said with a glare.

"Can you still do that?"

"You can still morph. My powers aren't dead."

"Oh yeah…I forgot this door is sound proof."

"Now you tell me… Wait, weren't you listening?!" Raven glared.

"Wanna go eat?" he asked sheepishly. She sighed.

"Sure, why not…" said Raven, giving up.

_Same old Garfield… _

oOo

Komand'r saw her brother standing, hidden in the shadows, on top of a very well known site she knew. The giant T. Ryand'r was keeping out of site from Jump City's residents, his eyes searching for any signs of his small niece. Komand'r landed quietly behind him, he being aware of his sister's presence.

"_About time."_

"_Anything yet?"_

"_No. I hope she's alright."_

"_She can take care of herself."_

"_Half-Tamaran…right."_

"_Do you think…she found him?" _He didn't answer back. Komand'r stared out towards the quite city. She remembered the first time she came here... She looked away. Ryand'r walked toward the edge of the tower.

"_I'll go look on foot, you take flight. Meet me here at sunrise." _Ryand'r took off into the dark sky. Komand'r stepped forward, ready to leave and looked back. The roof entrance to Titans Tower. She walked towards the old rusty door, broke it open without any effort, and entered the abandoned tower.

oOo

Garfield and Raven were standing behind the kitchen counter preparing something to eat and occasionally throwing quick glances at Richard; who was now standing by the kitchen's entrance. Mariand'r had been seated in front of Victor's flat screen TV to watch _Shrek_. She was gawking at the characters with amazement. After all, they weren't many talking animals back on Tamaran.

"_Raven?_" whispered Garfield.

"_What._" she whispered back, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"_Ask Richard who the mother is._"

"_No. Why don't you ask him?_"

"_Because he'll ignore me._"

"_He'll tell us when he's rea–"_

"Her mother is Starfire." interrupted Richard.

"What?" they both asked in union.

"Kori is her mother." he stated; his tone even.

"Dude…" said Gar in disbelieve.

"What– But how– Where's is she?" Raven stuttered. Richard turned around to face them. They all walked towards the kitchen table and sat down. Garfield grabbed a bag of chips that was lying around.

"The girl came by herself–"

"But where is Starfire?" interrupted Raven in an urgent tone.

"Rich, are you the father?" asked Garfield, as he stuffed his mouth with potato chips, watching the drama unfold.

"I don't know, at least I don't think I am….and from what she told me, I think Starfire is dead..." Garfield started chocking on his chips and Raven stood up from her chair.

"What!" Raven demanded. Mariand'r turned her head around to see what all the noise was about. Raven noticed. She sent an apologetic smile at Mari and quietly sat back down on her chair. Richard gave her a warning glance. "What do you mean from what she told you?" asked Raven after she collected herself, her voice cracked. Garfield held his grim expression on his face and kept quite.

"She hasn't seen her for a year…she told me about a war that took place in Tamaran. Kori was fighting in the battles. They were living under ground when the planet was under attack. Galfore, Ryand'r, and even Blackfire had been with her once the war ended." His fist tightened. "But Kori was not. She said the war was still going on and that her mom was still fighting but it seems unlikely since everybody moved back at the palace. The war must've ended and Kori must've died." He spoke the last part through gritted teeth. Garfield put his head down and Raven just stared towards Mari's direction in disbelieve.

"Did– Does she know?" asked Raven, still looking over Mari's way; tears forming in her eyes. Garfield was covering his face.

"No…she still thinks the war is still going but it's evident that it ended from what she said…" An angry expression formed on his face.

"How did she get here?" asked Garfield in a muffled voice, still hiding his face.

"I didn't bother to ask." he stated. Raven cleared her throat.

"Richard, what are you going to do if you're not the father? Is she going to stay here?" she asked; her body motionless.

"No. I'm going to try to contact Galfore or Blackfire to come and get her…" Both Raven and Garfield stood up once more.

"You can't do that!" yelled Garfield, standing up; his tears clearly visible.

"You can't send her away! She came looking for her father. Of course she's ignored at Tamaran; Galfore runs a fucking planet. Her mother is dead! And you just want to send her back!" screamed Raven, angry and with tears running down her face.

"Who do you think is going to take care of her? Blackfire?" added Garfield.

"What if I'm not her father? She hasn't seen her mother for a year; I think she can manage the rest of her life. She's _not_ my responsibility. So don't put this on me!" yelled Richard, standing up as well.

"Listen to yourself! Kori is dead! I will not let the child of _my_ best friend go back to a place where she's been lied to and ignored, especially with Blackfire around. Or did you forget what she did to Starfire when she first came here? Galfore clearly can't be with her 24/7 or else she wouldn't _be _here!"

"Is that supposed to be my fault? I guess she's not wanted anywhere!" That was it.

"Shut up!" Garfield turned into a vigorous, green bear and Richard was thrown against the wall like lightning. The table fell to the floor, the chips were crushed, and the chair was broken in half during the throw.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Richard demanded from the ground, his whole body ached. He was not only pissed at Garfield but he was also angry with himself: he had let his guard down. Garfield was trying to control his breathing and anger. Raven put her hand in front of Garfield, just in case; her cold glare on Richard. Richard stood up.

"We just found out Kori is dead, dammit! And your acting like you don't even care what happened to her or what happens to her daughter. She was our friend!" he yelled. They heard a low sobbing and they all turned to see Mariand'r half hidden behind the kitchen's entrance, tears running down her face.

"_Oh-no…" _whispered Raven. "Mari, what you heard…" Mariand'r let out a loud wail.

"Mommy is not dead!" She screamed. Mari ran to Richard and hugged him, letting the tears out. Richard stiffened. A shocked Victor waited in the living room for an explanation. Raven motioned Garfield to leave the room. She followed behind him and whispered so only Richard would hear.

"_I hope you're not her father…" _

oOo

"_Are you sure the toxic will wake her?" _asked Galfore, hesitantly.

"_It's a possibility." _stated the doctor. _"But you have to understand the side effects. Galfore, you have to understand that it might not work and the princess might die. And _if _Koriand'r does wake up, it's a probability she won't be the same person she was before…and I hope you realizes what you're giving up. Do you _understand_?" _

"_I understand… Proceed." _

The doctor moved next to Kori's bed, where she lifelessly slept. He prepared the injection and filled the syringe with the reddish toxic liquid. He grabbed her lifeless hand and punctured her pale, cold skin. A machine started beeping in the room; her breathing became rapid and her heart beat raced. Galfore nervously sat on a nearby chair, and alongside the doctor, waited as the toxic ran through Kori's veins.

oOo

It was around two in the morning and Mariand'r lay asleep on Victor's couch with Raven by her side, stroking her hair where her injury laid. She had to keep waking her up every two hours, but not so suddenly, due to her head injury. Garfield was at Mari's feet quietly flipping through channels, not really interested.

Richard stood by the lab's door waiting for the DNA results. He was thinking over the events that had happened tonight. Victor opened his door interrupting Richard's thoughts. Raven and Garfield didn't move but they were listening.

"What do the results say?" Richard asked quietly.

"Richard, she _is_ your daughter..."

---

**What did you guys think? It was so dramatic xD It was sort of short but I wanted to update something. The name of the chapter actually **is_**Unknown**_**, it's not that I don't know…just clearing that up. xP**__

**So if you're wondering about why they're talking bad about Blackfire it's because they don't know she's good now. And about the injection, it will be explained later throughout the story as well as to why Blackfire went inside Titans Tower. So I guess we know who won that bet huh? xD REVIEW! Oh, I will update **_**Probation**_** soon :) Now REVIEW!**

**-RobStar4ever**


	7. Bruises

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

"_This"_ means that they're speaking in Tamaran and its use for whispering; you'll know the difference, and _this_ is when they're thinking/their POV.

Hey, guys– I'm sorry for the **Very Long** wait. Here's chapter seven. Hopefully, nobody has lost interest.

So let's review: Komand'r and Ryand'r are in Jump City, everybody knows Mari is Richard's daughter, and Kori was injected with a toxic. **Thank you** for all the reviews. Enjoy. :)

---

Your Reason Why

Chapter 7 – Bruises

…

"What do the results say?" Richard asked quietly.

"Richard, she _is_ your daughter..." He said nothing. "Richard?" asked Victor.

"I have to go." Running a hand through his black hair, he headed for the door. Raven and Garfield stood up.

"Where are you going?" Vic asked. Raven and Gar following closed behind.

"I don't know. I need to leave. I have to think." Richard ran out of Victor's apartment, disappearing into the night.

"What about Mar'i?" Garfield asked, as they returned to where she slept.

oOo

_She can't be my daughter. She can't…_

Closing his eyes in frustration, Nightwing stood up from his kneeling position. He ran his hand through his hair for what seemed the hundredth time. Giving off a gravitated sigh, he moved on to the next rooftop. He needed to hit someone.

oOo

Blackfire landed gracefully on top of Titans Tower. Opening the now broken door, she entered the building tiredly. Heading straight for the old couch, she collapsed on it wanting to drift to sleep.

"_Good, you're finally back." _stated Ryand'r. Blackfire immediately sat up.

"_Did you find anything?"_

"_No and guess that means you didn't either. You know, I said sundown not close to sunrise. Couldn't stop searching?" _He sat down next to his older sister, wishing he could just sleep.

"_No."_

"_Neither could I... I ran into a lot of crime."_

"_Same here. Think she's safe?"_

"_I hope so… If you don't mind me asking, why where you going through the Titans' things?"_ he asked, lazily referring to the scattered opened boxes.

"_I was hoping to find where the _Clorbag Varblenelk_ lives. See if Mar'i went there. No luck." _Giving a tired sigh, Blackfire laid back down on the couch. Ryand'r moved to the floor to give her sister more room and both fell asleep.

oOo

Mar'i fluttered her eyes opened. Looking around her surroundings, she saw Raven asleep on a couch beside her, a sleeping green _dog_ below her, and Victor on the far end of the couch next to Raven. Wondering where Garfield was, she quietly flew of the couch and landed in the halls towards the bedrooms. She walked toward the nearest bedroom and looked inside.

Just an empty bed, a flat screen, a closet, a mirror, and other furniture were located inside. Mariand'r walked toward the mirror and saw her stained cheeks. She reached to wipe them off but they still remained. Looking down at her dress, she decided she needed a new one. After an attempt to fix her hair, she came across the bandages on her head. Remembering everything that had happened, she realized that Robin no-longer-Gotham was back at her grandpa's _castle_.

After peering inside every room and finding it empty with no signs of her dad, an image of a homemade fresh-squeezed _Glorg _filled her mind and realized she starving. Going back to the living room, she found a window. Not wanting to be rude by waking up the others, she quietly opened it and flew through it. Perhaps her father had gone to visit her grandfather.

oOo

A quite beeping filled the room. Peaceful breathing continued alongside the beeping and low voices were heard just outside the room. Koriand'r was asleep on the long, wide bed. Her color had returned to her skin and her hair looked a little brighter than it was just a few hours ago.

"_Mar'i…"_ she whispered. Turning her head away from the beeping machine, she tightened her fist and threw a weak, awkward punch at the air. _"Koma, be alert …"_ she raised her voice.

She started stirring and turning on the bed. Kori weakly kicked the air, hit, and screamed nonsense at it too. Each attack and yell became more strong and violent. The blankets and pillows were thrown at the ground. Galfore and the doctor rushed inside the room and ran to Koriand'r. She continued to scream in pain and yell curses as well.

"_Restrain her!"_ ordered the doctor as he reached into his case. Galfore tried to grab Kori by the arms and told her everything would be over soon, while Kori continued to yell, kick, and cringe; her eyes still closed.

The doctor had a needle in his right hand and he took hold of Kori's arm with the other. At this Koriand'r became more violent. Screaming, she kicked the doctor toward the wall, knocking the needle out of his hand.

"_Let go!"_ she yelled. Galfore was still struggling.

Panting, Kori summoned a starbolt but all she released was a weak green glow. Her eyes snapped right open and she let out a painful scream. Galfore could no longer hold on. The doctor stood up, took the needle and thrust it hard into Kori's arm.

The screaming stopped and her body relaxed. Her heart rate and breathing returned back to normal. The doctor threw the needle on top of a nearby table and looked at Galfore. A sad and worry look formed on the emperor's face. Without saying a word, they slowly headed out the room.

All that was heard now was the peaceful breathing from the sleeping alien and the quite beeping of the machine…

oOo

Bruce Wayne walked into his study and saw a sleeping Richard sitting on his chair. He set his things down on the desk and walked around it. He put his hand on Richard's shoulder and shook him awake. Richard let out a groan and looked up at Bruce.

"Did you sleep here all night?" asked Bruce concerned.

"No…" answered Richard sleepily. "Just about two hours." He stood up from the chair and stretched. "Aren't you heading to work?" he asked.

"I just came to get some files from my desk. May I ask what happened last night?"

"Nightwing stayed up late." said Richard like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I meant what happened with Mar'i." stated Bruce.

"Oh. I don't know." Bruce raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I don't think– I can't believe– I'm–" Richard gave an aggravated sigh. "I'm her father, Bruce." He looked away.

"I see. Well, what do you plan to do?"

"There's one more thing…Kori is dead." Richard looked at Bruce to see his reaction. Bruce kept his emotions under control while he must've looked like a mess. Richard ran his hand through his dirty hair. "I'm not ready. I don't think I can raise a daughter. I don't know…" They stayed silent for a moment.

"She is…your responsibility."

"I know."

"I'll be here." Richard looked up and half-smiled. Bruce gave a nod. The doors to the room opened. It was Alfred.

"Mater Richard, you have a visitor…"

---

**Finally, Richard has accepted that Mar'i is his daughter so now the father/daughter bonding can begin but what is happening to Kori? Hopefully, my writing is getting better. And it won't take me a thousand years to update the next chapter. Now motivate the author and Review. Hint: Click on the button below. xP**

**Review! **

**-RobStar4ever **


	8. Welcome Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

"_This"_ means that they're speaking in Tamaran and its use for whispering; you'll know the difference, and _this_ is when they're thinking/their POV.

**Thank you** guys for the reviews. You're awesome. Here's chapter eight, bet you thought I was going to take forever, right? It's a little longer so enjoy. :)

---

Your Reason Why

Chapter 8 – Welcome Home

…

Mariand'r stood in the middle of the entrance hall and stared at the hall Alfred had gone through. She took a glanced at the stairs and wonder if Robin was lost upstairs, then the smell of food filled the hall. Remembering that she was still hungry, she floated off the ground and happily followed the aroma to the kitchen.

There by the stove stood a big stack of golden, fluffy circles cover in golden, sticky liquid. The familiar white liquid was filled all the way to the top of the glass. She flew toward them and stared. Mar'i ponder over whether she should eat some else's breakfast but after seeing that there were more stacks on a bigger plate, and a big growl coming from her tummy, she picked up the plate and set it in front of a stool. Then carefully picked up the glass and set next to her food. Grabbing a fork, she cut a piece and stuffed it into her mouth.

Deciding she needed more sticky liquid, she located it in the middle of the counter along with red and yellow bottles. Reaching for her objective, she knocked over the yellow bottle and then the red bottle, which landed on top of the yellow bottle causing the first bottle to squirt out a yellow substance all over the counter and Mari's plate.

"Oh-oh." Mar'i landed on the ground looking around to see if anybody saw. Quickly, she looked around for a cloth and found one by the oven. She cleaned, or rather smudged, the substance on the counter. "I got it dirty!" she yelled, looking at the cloth. Franticly running around the counter, she found a trashcan and hid it there…for now.

She miserably looked up at mess and frowned. Taking her plate back to her sit, she weakly put a now-yellow-covered piece of food in her mouth. Mari's eyes got bright and wide; a big smiled formed and her mood instantly lightened up. Giggling, she flew for the rest of the bottle and read its label.

"Mustard? This has to be the most delicious thing in the universe!" Squirting every single drop of mustard on her plate, she ate her breakfast in seconds.

oOo

Richard, Bruce, and Alfred walked toward the entrance hall where Mar'i was waiting.

"I suppose the first thing to do is sign the paper work so she can officially have your last name," stated Bruce, "get her settle, enrolled her in a school or perhaps she can be homeschooled. Make it public before the press start with false theories. Make sure she doesn't tell anyone that she's an alien. She'll need clothes, shoes, a bedroom, and a nanny, unless Alfred is up for the job– Richard?" asked Bruce looking back. Richard had stopped walking and was deep in thought.

"Dick?"

"Right." he said, snapping back to reality. "Hey, Alfred, are the guys here?"

"I believe she got here on her own, Master Dick."

"Flew here." stated Bruce. Richard was taken aback. Alfred didn't look at all surprised. They stopped once more.

"She can fly?" asked Richard.

"Yes. Not sure if that's all she can do, though." They reached the entrance hall but found it empty. "And we'll need a tracker device…" murmured Bruce. Looking around, the closing of cupboards and cabinets reached their ears as well as an audible mumbling.

"Did I mention the possibility of Mar'i having nine stomachs…?"

Once they got to the kitchen, it had been turned inside out. Food had been taken out and placed all over the counters. The fridge was open and the milk had been spilled on the floor. Mar'i was currently looking inside a cereal box and beside her some boxes of cookies had been open. Mar'i looked up in alarm. She had been caught _yellow_ handed. Her hands and her dress, as well as her face, were covered in mustard. She nervously picked up the cereal box and gave it to Alfred. Looking down at her shoes, she shamefully stood in front of her father. Everyone looked confused.

"Mar'i what are you doing?" asked Richard. Mar'i looked up.

"You…You are not going to punish me? I ruin grandpa's castle." She said, not daring to look over at her grandfather. "I am waiting the time of out." Richard looked over at Bruce and Alfred for guidance. With a nod, Bruce encouraged him. Richard's eyes return to Mari's.

"Well…don't do it again." said Richard lamely. Mariand'r nodded eagerly. Bruce gave a sigh.

"Since that's the best you can do, I'll bestow the punishment. How about you take the day off, clean this up and get Mar'i settle. Mar'i can help."

"Great." said Richard looking around the kitchen.

"Let's go Alfred." said Bruce, leaving.

"Good luck, Master Dick." Richard looked down at Mar'i who was still standing in the same spot.

"Mar'i, what were you looking for?" he asked. Mari's eyes lightened up.

"I was looking for more of the mustard!" Something clicked inside his brain and flashbacks flooded back in his mind. Shaking it off, he picked up Mar'i and sat her on a stool. He walked over to the opened fridge and found the mustard bottle on the top shelf.

"Here." he said in a monotone voice. Heading for a door, Richard walked to the cleaning supplies closet and proceeded clean to the kitchen.

oOo

Mopping the last of the floor, Richard wiped his forehead and gave sigh. He glanced at the clock and realized it was only thirty past eight. He looked over at Mar'i and saw that she was sleeping. He needed to get some sleep as well. He put away the mop and walked over toward Mar'i gently nudged her awake.

"I'm finished. We should get you cleaned up now." Mar'i sleepily nodded and raised her hands toward him. Getting the message, he picked her up and headed toward the nearest bathroom.

Richard helped Mar'i wash her hands and face. With a moist towel he got most of the mustard off her dress. Throughout this Mar'i was trying to keep awake. She missed her soft bed. Richard can across the bandages on her.

"I think it's time for new ones. All that is left is for the bruise to heal." He unwrapped them and wrapped fresh ones around her head.

"Daddy, I need a new dress." Richard nodded in agreement.

"Stay here." He returned with a pair of boy's pajamas: a red t-shirt and red pants. "You can change into these. I'll wait outside."

Mar'i had a little trouble with her dress but managed. The pajamas were a little big for her but she was cozy. She folded her dress and set it on the sink alongside her socks and shoes and walked out. Once again she raised her hands and Richard picked her up. She fell asleep.

Richard set her down on the living room couch and looked over at the clock. Almost nine. Looking down at Mar'i, he laid on the couch across from her and wished for sleep. He closed his eyes and went through his mental list. He needed a shower and he was hungry but sleep consumed him.

_Maybe I can finally get some rest… _Loud knocks on the door were heard and someone wouldn't stop ringing the door bell. _Or not…_

He lazily walked over toward door and opened it. His three friends ran inside and almost knocked him down.

"Dick, listen, I know you're probably angry with us–" said Raven, all rushing to the living room.

"Dude, I'm sorry that I hit you but listen–"

"Mar'i is gone. Man, we just woke up and she wasn't there. Raven didn't sense her nearby and I couldn't track her. Gar tried to get her scent but he's not that familiar with it."

"She could be anywhere in Gotham. Even space– Or your living room…" Garfield stopped pacing. Raven and Victor looked past Richard and found Mar'i asleep on the couch.

"Yes…she flew here."

"She can fly?" his friend asked in union. Richard tiredly nodded.

"Dude!"

"So…you're going to let her stay?" asked Raven.

"She's staying with me." he stated. His three friends smiled in relieve and in wonder.

"Hey, Rich, we're cool, right?" asked Garfield.

"Yeah, I wasn't thinking very well…"

"And we can visit her anytime, right?" Richard chuckle.

"Yes, Gar. You can."

"So you're not angry with me? Just checking."

"No."

"Okay, because you so need a bath…no offence. Oh and some sleep."

"Right."

"And Mar'i can use some new clothes. Whose are those?" asked Victor.

"They were mine. It explains why they're sort of old."

"Well you can shower and rest while we go shopping for clothes. How does that sound?" asked Raven.

"And she'll need her own room with a Tamaranean feel to it so she won't get homesick. I could start working on a device to project a Tamaranean sky on the ceiling."

"We can get toys, candy, a sports car, and a puppy!"

"Thanks guys but isn't it too much? Wouldn't she get spoiled or… something?"

"Dick Grayson thinking like a parent all ready, not fun." stated Victor. Richard raised his eyebrow.

"Wait, a sports car?" asked Raven.

"For…me." Garfield shrugged. "Just kidding."

"Come on, man. Just a couple of things and that's it."

"Fine, if I feel rested I'll catch up with you guys later." Garfield held up his hand in anticipation.

"What?"

"Dude, your credit card." Richard reached behind his pocket and took out his wallet.

"Here…" His hand changed direction. "Raven." She took it.

"_You spend over half the Titans' budget on comic books and they never trust you with money again…"_ murmured Garfield. He shrugged it off, wave good bye to Richard, and followed Victor and Raven out the door.

oOo

"_You are trying my patience, Emperor Galfore. We have provided you with what you wanted and we want you to deliver your end of the deal." _said the shadowed figure on the screen. His raspy- persuasive voice still lingered in Galfore's mind.

"_What you request has far greater value than what you have provided me with." _he protested.

"_What we gave you was life. It is by far greater." _The figure widened his eyes to emphasize his point.

"_And if I don't provide?"_ Galfore challenged.

"_Then we shall take it by force. The price has to be paid."_

"_Isn't there anything else you are interested in?"_

"_Emperor, you very well know our demands. You will deliver what we want, for my people are growing impatient. I will take it by force if necessary. I will get what I desire and you will deliver. It's a simple request really. You just have to make a choice…because I'm not changing mine. I'll get back to you in a few days. You have until then." _

"_If you are trying to intimidate me, you have not succeeded." _Galfore narrowed his eyes.

"_A life for a life, Emperor Galfore." _The screen went black.

---

Sort of a filler chapter but this is where the plot starts to thicken. :P Now, what were they talking about? Any guesses?

Review!

In the next chapter: Three Titans go shopping for a six year old girl. That should be fun and awkward (**R**ememb**E**r two guys are **V**oting for the sports car!). xD The next chapter w**I**ll tak**E** a **W**hile, though. I am AP testing soon and I'm freaking out. Dx

No, I'm not sending you subliminal messages.

Now, two reviewers pointed out that **R**ichard is acting immatur**E**. The reason for this is because he was initially in denial (not e**V**ery day you find out you have a daughter), he's confused, and h**I**s past just cam**E **back (and there's something to do **W**ith Kori which you'll find out about later), but he has taken responsibility. Fair enough? :)

**Review! **

-RobStar4ever


	9. Bittersweet

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

"_This"_ means that they're speaking in Tamaranean/used for whispering/phone conversations, you'll know the difference, and _this_ is when they're thinking/their POV and flashbacks/dreams.

Hey, guys. :) Once again, **thank you** for all the reviews. Over a hundred reviews, you guys are awesome. Here's _**long**_ chapter 9. Enjoy. :D

---

Your Reason Why

Chapter 9 – Bittersweet

…

"_Don't worry, Emperor Galfore, she should be waking up soon. The toxic worked. Let's just give her time to sleep off the tranquilizer I injected her with."_

"_How long will that be?" _

_Galfore?_

"_Soon."_

_Where am I?_

"_I assure you that she is fine. The analysis confirmed it. I don't expect any serious side effects for Princess Koriand'r."_

"_And the struggle earlier this morning?"_

_Struggle…earlier this morning? What does that mean?_

"_I suspect she was recalling the last event she remembered. The princess was in battle, which explains the fight. Once her mind settles, she'll be fully aware. We should let her rest."_

_I don't understand. Galfore, don't leave… Wake up, Kori. Wake up…_

oOo

Garfield, Victor, and Raven walked through the crowded mall of Gotham city. Passing several stores, the three stood in front of mall's giant map.

"Okay, so where should we go?" asked Raven.

"How about that one?" asked Victor pointing at the map.

"Dudes, I got it! Come on. I know a great place we can go." Garfield rested his hands behind his head and stepped ahead of his friends. Raven and Cyborg shrugged and followed Garfield to the second floor.

Once they arrived, Garfield took them to toward the end of the mall and they entered a rather large, crowded store. Raven took a look at the store's map.

"Girls section is by the checkout counter." she stated and headed in that direction.

"Guys look!" shouted Garfield grabbing a pair of green pajamas with black outline paw prints from the boy's rack on the way there. "Think Mar'i likes paw prints?"

"Sure, why not?" said Victor.

"Guys, those are boy's pajamas. Don't you guys think Mar'i would like…" Raven walked off toward the girl's section. "…these?" she said, picking out a pair of light blue pajamas with a small, simple ribbon on the pants.

"I still vote for the green pajamas." stated Victor. Garfield eagerly nodded.

"Let's just look clothes for Mar'i…" Taking the green pajamas, Garfield and Victor awkwardly started browsing for girl clothes. "Okay, how about this blouse?" asked Raven holding up a light purple blouse. The boys just shrugged.

"I guess." said Victor.

"If you want to…" said Garfield. Raven gave then a look.

"You're not helping."

"Raven, can Vic and I look for clothes over there?" asked Garfield pointing toward the boys section. Victor nodded.

"Fine. Do what you want. I'll look for clothes on my own. See you in two hours." Victor and Gar headed for the boys section and Raven let out a sigh.

oOo

Blackfire and Wildfire were flying over the skies of Jump City over the clouds to avoid being seen. They were each scanning different areas of the cities for any signs of their niece.

"_Don't you think we would've at least known something if she did landed here by now?" _Blackfire asked her brother. _"Newspapers, reports, something..." _she quietly stated.

"_If she got lost…"_

"_Or hurt…"_

"_No."_

"_Our best chance is to locate the idiotic_ clorbag_."_

"_We'll never get anywhere. Let's go back to the Tower and search old files. Maybe we'll find something."_

"_I checked. All files were destroyed…" _she said, her violet eyes never leaving the city below her.

"_Something had to be missed. We can fix the main computer and communicate with Galfore back home. See how Kori is doing." _Blackfire nodded and both turned back and flew straight for the Titans Tower.

oOo

"Dude, we are so good at finding clothes." said Garfield as he put a blue t-shirt with a race car on it into the overstuffed shopping bag. "We have awesome green pajamas, at least twenty t-shirts, some jeans, shorts, and whatever else seemed cool."

"Sounds good to me. Think we're done?"

"Don't forget we still have to buy her some toys and things for her room."

"Way ahead of you, man. I found some Wonder Woman blankets." said Victor, picking them up.

"We should get her some Batman sheets and Superman pillows to match."

"Oh, yeah. I think I saw some nearby." said Victor. Garfield carried the heavy bag full of clothes and followed Victor down the aisle where they found their objective. "What else is there?"

"Are you thinking Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles action figures?" asked Garfield, pointing to the toy isle.

"Works for me."

"Oh, hey. It's almost time to meet up with Raven."

"We can stop for take out on the way home."

"Dude, you so read my mind…"

oOo

"Where could Mar'i be hiding?" asked a twenty-three year old Koriand'r. A giggling four year old Mar'i floated behind her mother's desk. Wearing a purple royal Tamaranean gown with flats and her M-shape silver tiara, Kori chuckled and walked toward the center of her bedroom.

Her gown flowed down toward the pink-peach carpet covering her shoes. It had a transparent, shimmering layer on top of the solid purple. She wore a silver V-shape band that hugged her waist and the usual silver clothing around her neck, gloves, and armband. The M-shape silver tiara framed her face and her red hair was slightly longer and curled.

"I know she is in here somewhere." said Kori to the room. She heard Mar'i giggle once more and Kori headed toward the desk and turned her back towards it. "Did she disappear?"Kori glanced at the desk where Mar'i ducked her head and gave another giggle. Koriand'r gave a small laugh as well. She walked toward the desk and kneeled down where she met a floating Mar'i. "Found you!"

"Noo!"said Mar'i, surprising her laughter.

"No? Than who is this?" said Kori, tickling her daughter. Kori stood up and Mar'i laughed as she came out from under the table and into her mother's arms. Wearing a pretty silver-grey dress decorated with a simple bow around the waist, white socks, and short hair tied into a ponytail that came down above her shoulders, Mariand'r looked up at her mother as her laughter settle.

"I was hiding real good, mommy, I was! Cause you did not find me and then you did!"Kori giggled at her daughter's excitement and place her down on her feet.

"You were." said Kori, taking Mari's hand and leading her toward the door. "But now it's time to join the family for dinner." Mariand'r nodded but stopped and turned around.

"Mommy, shoes." she pointed toward her shoe-less feet and then toward the bed where her shoes laid.

"I almost forgot." Koriand'r sat her by a nearby chair and walked toward Mar'i shoes. Grabbing them, Kori stopped and turned towards the balcony.

The sky was filled with a bright light and a high, pitch sound filled the air followed by an explosion making the room shake. Dropping the shoes, Koriand'r ran towards the balcony and looked around. An alarm had sounded and Tamaranean warriors took flight. Restless noise began to take hold of them and more explosions hit the ground as well as the air. The room shook once more.

"Mommy?!" yelled a frightened Mariand'r, standing on the chair.

"Stay where you are, Mariand'r!" screamed Kori. She looked out once more, unknown enemies started to fly down their ships carrying heavy weaponry. Tamaranean warriors were mobilizing and the once peaceful night was filled with noises of attack. Shells started to come down in the direction of the castle, panicking, Koriand'r turned around and ran inside. A shell hit the castle and the explosion caused Koriand'r to fall. Parts of the balcony started to crumbled and the room violently shook. The edge of the balcony fell and Koriand'r, still on the ground, flung herself toward the entrance of her bedroom.

"Mommy!" Mariand'r climbed out the chair but froze at the sound of her mother's voice.

"I told you to stay where you are!" she screamed, standing up, she ran then flew toward Mariand'r but was blasted to the floor by another explosion causing her tiara to be flung off her head. The roof collapse and blocked the exit toward the balcony. Furniture from the floor above had crushed on the floor and somewhere in the room furniture was crushed. The lights had gone black and the room was shaking in complete darkness. The shells were started to come down fast. Mariandr's screams were drowned by what was happening outside.

"Mar'i!" Kori yelled into the darkness. "Where are you?" Getting up, she lit up her eyes and summoned a starbolt. Kori removed her hair off her face and then proceeded to rip her dress just above her knees to make movement easily. "Stay where you are! Mommy is coming to get you." The room shook once more and Kori took flight to maintain her balance and placed her free hand over her head in case the ceiling came down again.

"Mommy!" Kori found her clutching to the chair, tears coming down her face. Another explosion was felt and Mar'i fell to the ground. Mar'i crawled toward her mother and Koriand'r picked her up and embraced her with force.

"I am going to get you out of here." Mar'i nodded and dug her face into her mother's hair. With her free hand, Koriand'r blasted the door. The ceiling came down and Kori stepped back covering Mari's head and yelling out Tamaranean curses. When it settled, she shot a laser beam and their entranced was cleared. With a crumbling ceiling, she flew down the hall with a crying Mariand'r. Ryand'r appeared shortly in front them.

"_Thank X'Hal you two are fine. Come on." _Ryand'r flew ahead of them clearing the way. Kori stayed closely behind.

"_What is going on?"_ she asked.

"_An invasion. They've caught us off guard. Galfore is already mobilizing the warriors. The children and pregnant women were already taken underground. We have to get down there…and fast. It won't take them long for they get inside the castle and try to capture the royal family." _They took a left down the hall and flew down the stairs.

"_I shall join you in battle."_

"_Kori, that's crazy. You have your daughter. You and Komand'r are staying underground."_

"_No. I'm going with you." _The ground below them shook and they met a blocked exit hall.

"_No and that's final." _Speeding up his velocity, Ryand'r gave out a screamed and cleared the way with his fist. Koriand'r followed behind through a cloud of dust. They reached a locked room and Kori blasted the door away. Both of them landed on the ground and Koriand'r kept her strong embrace on her daughter. Ryand'r opened a secret door on the ground and Koriand'r jumped in followed by Ryand'r.

They flew down a long staircase until they reach an underground cave. Flying at full speed into it, they reached the exit in seconds. They came into a flat area lighted with torches where Komand'r was waiting for them with a servant and a guard near an open metallic door.

"_Is everyone inside?" _asked Ryand'r as he landed in front of them.

"_Yes." _Komand'r responded. _"And Ryand'r, I am going with you."_

"_So am I." _said Koriand'r and she hugged her daughter tighter.

"_No. You're not. You're staying here with Koriand'r. That's an order." _he raised his voice, as her turned to Komand'r and then to Koriand'r.

"_I caused a war in this planet years ago. This time, I am going to defend it and protect its people. And last time I checked, I was the oldest in this family. Therefore, I am going into battle and _that_ is an order." _Komand'r glared at his brother and he glared back.

"_Fine. But Koriand'r stays." _

"_No! I will not stay here when I know I am of use."_

"_You're not going!" _Ryand'r barked back.

"_You do not tell me what to do." _said Koriand'r in a dangerously low voice. Ryand'r let out a scream of frustration.

"_The three of us have a duty._ _We're _all_ going. " _stated Komand'r. It was the final statement.

"_So stubborn! Fine but be careful." _yelled Ryand'r. Both sisters nodded and Ryand'r took off.

"_It's hard but do it fast." _said Koriand'r refereeing to Mar'i. Kori nodded and watch Koma take off behind Ryand'r. Koriand'r removed Mariand'r from her shoulder and wiped away her daughter's tears.

"Mommy has to go, Mar'i. But I will be back soon." She placed a kiss on her forehead and hugged her tight. Tears escaped from her eyes. Removing Mar'i from her arms, she handed her daughter to the servant but Mar'i didn't want to let go.

"Mommy!" she yelled between cries. Koriand'r finally freed herself and lit up her eyes, tears disappearing behind the green glow.

"_Bolt the door!" _she gave the order. The servant carrying her crying daughter and the guard stepped inside the metal door and locked it. Koriand'r took flight and disappeared inside the cave…

oOo

Richard was now fully rested and dressed in a red t-shirt and black sweats. He had taken a shower and had slept straight for two hours. He head toward the kitchen to get a bite to eat. Opening the freezer, he took out the chocolate ice-cream and dug the spoon into it. He savored the moment for he had not eaten ice-cream like this in years.

"Daddy!" came Mari's scream from the leaving room. Richard widened his eyes and dropped the ice-cream on the counter. He ran toward the living room, where Mar'i stood on the couch with anxious eyes.

"Mar'i, what's wrong?!" he asked worried. He scanned her for injuries and then the room for anything unusual. Nothing.

"I have to go!" said Mar'i quietly.

"Go where?" Richard noticed Mari's little dance and understood. "Oh, the bathroom." Mar'i quickly nodded, her eyes growing wider. He sighed in relief and took her hand. Mar'i pulled him along as she flew toward the bathroom at great speed. It took him by surprised as he found himself running besides her causing him to almost trip over the couch. Once they arrived at the bathroom, Mar'i landed in front of the door and her potty dance continued. Richard quickly opened the door and Mar'i stepped inside.

"Wait for me, please." she said as she closed the bathroom door. Richard cached his breath and leaned against the wall.

"She also has super strength." murmured Richard. "Then she probably shoots starbolts as well…" he said to no one in particular.

_Why would Kori not tell me that she had a daughter? I was engaged and she still named her after my mother. I am an idiot…_

Richard's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his cell phone. He reached into his pocket and answered it.

"Yeah?"

"_Richard, can you please tell Garfield that we are not getting Mar'i SpongeBob boxers."_ rang Raven's voice on the other side of the line.

"_Dude! They have SpongeBob's face on them."_

"_Hey, Dick, mind if we use your credit card to buy takeout?"_ Victor's voice was heard in the background.

"Uh…"

"_And that we have to leave the puppy."_

"_But Vic and I already gave him a name!"_

"_Do you want Chinese or Pizza?"_

"I–"

"_And that we are not buying boy's clothes?"_

"_But there is some really cool stuff!"_

"_Oh, and we'll need drinks as well."_

"Guys!"

"_Right?"_

"_No."_

"_So…"_

"Uh…yes." Richard answered confused.

"_See. Now return everything."_ said Raven talking to Garfield.

"_Aw man."_

"_Cool."_

"Okay…" Richard closed his phone and set it back into his pocket wondering what just happened. He looked toward the bathroom door and found Mar'i waiting by the door.

"Who was taking?" she asked, looking up. A confused expression formed on her face. Richard grabbed a towel from inside the bathroom and dried Mari's hands.

"I just took a phone call." said Richard.

"Oh." Mar'i then hesitated. "Daddy, will I sleep in your room tonight?" she asked.

"Uh…don't you want your own room?" he asked confused.

"I already had my own room but I wanted to stay with mommy but I couldn't. I want to stay with you because I don't like to be alone…"

"Mar'i…" How was he going to explain to her that he was Nightwing and that he was gone all night? That he worked from morning till evening or that he spend most of his time training? That he would barely have time for her and that she would have to spend many times alone in the mansion just as in the castle because Gotham needed him? He didn't. "We'll see." Mariand'r smiled and her eyes expressed joy. They started to walk back toward the living room until they heard a grumbling sound coming from Mar'i.

"Daddy, can you please serve me some Glorg?" she asked, grabbing her tummy.

"I don't think I can cook Tamaranean food…" he said awkwardly, remembering the strange looking dishes.

"Oh." Richard looked down and saw that she looked disappointed.

"Well, I'll see what I can do." He took her hand and led her to the kitchen. He picked her up and sat her on a stool. Spotting the ice-cream on the counter he grabbed it and set it aside. He was new to parenting but even he knew about the rule where desert comes after dinner. Not that he followed it himself but he wasn't going to let her know that.

_Sushi mixed with ice-cream… _

His mind recalled. He was certain that the green gelatin thing was what Mar'i wanted. He walked over to the fridge and took out a plate full of fresh sushi that had luckily not been destroyed by Mariand'r that morning. He dumped the sushi into a bowl and scooped some ice-cream into it. He was going to let that rule sly just this once. Mar'i watched him curiously as he did this and once he set the plate in front of her she made a face. Richard chuckled.

"I know it doesn't look like it but it's supposed to taste like Glorg." Mar'i gave the plate another strange look and picked up her spoon. She swallowed a piece of sushi covered in ice-cream and didn't complained. Richard picked up the mess and sat next to her eating his own bowl of ice-cream minus the sushi. "Taste good?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Do you want some?" Mar'i asked, offering her plate.

"I…uh." Mari's eyes grew wider in anticipation. It reminded him of someone but he couldn't remember who. "Sure…" He took his spoon and quickly swallowed the food. It took a couple of minutes for him to take it all in. "Not bad." he finally stated. Mar'i smiled and returned to eating her substitute Glorg. He watched her as she ate and he smiled.

When she was finally done, she climbed on her daddy's lap which caught Richard off guard. He took the napkin from the table and wiped her mouth. She buried her face on his shirt and was ready for her next nap. He couldn't blame her; both of them hadn't slept much last night. It surprised him that it had only been last night when he had denied she was his daughter and now she was asleep on his lap.

Feeling sleepy all of a sudden, he carefully stood up from the stool and walked over toward the living room where he set her down on the couch. He sat opposite to her and fell asleep as well.

_This isn't so bad… _

oOo

"We're here!" yelled Victor from the door, carrying the pizzas and drinks. Raven and Garfield entered through the door shortly behind carrying shopping bags.

"We're over here!" yelled Richard from the living. He and Mar'i sat on the couch and were watching cartoons on the flat screen. He stood from the couch and went over to help his friends with the bags.

"Well, Mar'i is all set." stated Raven as she set down the shopping bags on the floor.

"Dudes, I'm so tired…" said Garfield, letting himself fall on the couch.

"I am starving. Where do you guys want these?" asked Victor referring to the pizzas.

"Actually, set them in the kitchen. Alfred and Bruce will kill me if we eat here." said Richard, standing up. At this, Mar'i climbed down from the couch and followed Richard closely behind. Richard took half the pizzas from Victor and headed for the kitchen. Raven laughed as she saw Mar'i trying to catch up. The room froze and heads turned.

"What?" asked Raven as she saw her three friends' eyes on her.

"You don't laugh randomly. What's so funny?" Victor asked, rising an eyebrow. Richard had the same expression on his face while Garfield waited for the answer. Mar'i stood next to Richard wondering what was going on.

"Oh. It's just that Mar'i is following Richard all over the room. It's…cute." she said, her face getting red. Richard chuckled and they proceeded into the kitchen. Raven stayed behind waiting for the blushing to stop. Garfield also stayed behind, his eyes never leaving Raven.

"What?" she asked, feeling a little uncomfortable. Garfield's eyes dropped to the floor.

"Nothing. It's just that I almost forgot how beautiful that smile looks on your face…" he said. Garfield quickly ran away leaving a very confused and blushing Raven behind.

oOo

The medical room was filled by an increased beeping sound and Kori was aware of it. She lay on the bed attached to more machines than she was this morning. Toward the corner of the room, there was a table filled with fresh clothes and food. On the nightstand, papers and data were piled in a messy stack. The room seemed busy and loud.

Koriand'r awoke with a jolt and sat up on the bed, her hands on her head. Her eyes adjusting to the light, she looked around at her surroundings. Her vision was spinning and she didn't remembered how she got there. After her vision settle, she stood up with support from the nightstand. Her body felt weak and stiff and so she sat back on the bed. Kori removed all the cables that were attached to her hands and the machines in the room went dead. She didn't want to be there. The door of the room opened and Kori turned her head.

"_Princess Koriand'r, I see you're awake. How are you feeling?"_

"_What happened?" _The doctor ignored her question. He walked over toward the nightstand and picked up a pile of papers. He stated to shuffle through them.

"_Get some rest. I will be back shortly." _he said as he headed for the door.

"_Where am I?"_ she asked. At that moment, the door opened and Galfore stepped inside. _"Galfore!"_ Galfore too ignore her. Kori felt confused and hurt.

"_So it's certain?"_ whispered Galfore.

"_Yes. I don't know if it's permanent but it's certain." _The doctor responded. _"Other than that, I don't find anything else wrong." _

"_Very well."_

"_I'll come back later to check on her. You should explain to it to her but it's better if you wait and let her rest."_ Galfore nodded.

"_Thank you, doctor."_ The doctor exited the room and Galfore faced Koriand'r.

"_Galfore, what happened?" _

"_You should rest first." _

"_No, I want to know now."_ Galfore let out a sigh.

"_Kori, you were in a coma, a very rare coma. Tamaraneans don't tend to wake from it."_

"_But I am fine now."_ Galfore hesitated before he went on.

"_You don't understand. You were gone for a really long time. Mariand'r hasn't seen you since–"_

"_Mar'i!" _Kori interrupted. Remembering the flashback, she tried to get up. _"I _need_ to see her."_

"_Koriand'r don't get up!" _he ordered. Koriand'r ignored him and started walking toward the door. Galfore didn't stop her. She tried opening the door but she couldn't. Kori summoned her super strength but let it go quickly as it came. Pain shot through her body and she let go of the door. Panting she look down at her hands.

"_I am too weak." _

"_It's not just that, Koriand'r. You can't use your powers. Not unless you want to feel pain. It's a side effect."_

"_Side effect?" _she questioned. _"How long will it last?" _

"_We used a toxic to wake you from the coma. If we didn't, you would've died. And the doctor is not sure. Anything that would be easy to lift or move for a Tamaranean, it's hard for you: a door, a giant glass, a table... basically, everything that Tamaraneans lifts with ease. If you use your Tamaranean strength, flight, or your starbolts your body will produce pain." _Kori was looking at the ground taking it in. Perplexity filled her mind and was at a loss of words. Frantically looking around, she stepped aside of the door.

"_Galfore, I _need_ to see Mar'i." _

---

**Cliffhanger! Sort of… Mar'i is not there to see Kori. Dx But on the up side, Mar'i and Dick were bonding and let the bbrae moments begin. :3 Oh, the part with the younger Kori and Mar'i was a flashback just in case you got confused. Review!**

**Review!**

**Next chapter: Kori freaks out. She gets an assistant. Okay, fine a…babysitter. Alien enemies are getting impatient. Richard and Mar'i bond some more. Gar and Rae flirt…more on Gar's part. And something else happens! :O What? Review!**

**Review! :)**

**-RobStar4ever **


	10. Up and Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

"_This"_ means that they're speaking in Tamaran/used for whispering, you'll know the difference, and _this_ is when they're thinking/their POV.

**Thank you** for all the awesome reviews I received! Sorry it took a while to update. I had exams and then writer's block. Dx Thank you for reviewing and here's chapter 10. :D In honor of the double digit, this chapter is really long. Enjoy. :)

---

Your Reason Why

Chapter 10 – Up and Down

…

"_You seemed to be taking in everything quite well…" _the emperor replied, with nothing else to say. He focused his gaze on the door and then on Kori.

"_I just want her to know I'm fine..." _The emperor kept silent and still. _"Galfore? Something is…wrong?" _Galfore snapped out of his gaze.

"_Nothing…but you must know that Koma and Ryan have taken Mariand'r out. They're not here at the moment."_

"_Oh." _answered Kori, disappointed and anxious. _"Where have they taken her? Will they be back soon? Is she fine? Galfore, what has happened?" _her voice suddenly sounding tired.

"_All will be explained later…after you get more rest."_ Koriand'r quickly shook her head no.

"_I just want to leave this room…" _she said looking around.

"_We'll move you to your room and you can get some rest there." _Galfore opened the door and stepped outside. Koriand'r supported herself by hanging on to Galfore's arm. He saw that she was struggling and lifted her up. _"Call several servants and send them to the princess' sleeping quarters." _He ordered a guard nearby.

"_Right away, Emperor Galfore!" _With a surprise look on his face, he quickly flew away to follow the order.

"_Galfore, I don't think I'll need that much assistance. I don't want to relieve them from their duties in the palace." _

"_May I remind you of your current condition?" _They arrived at her door and Galfore stepped inside.

"_It looks exactly the way it did before it was destroyed…" _mumbled Kori.

"_And all your belongings are here as well. I had the room cleaned this morning..." _He gently set her down on the bed and went to take out more pillows from the closet. A shy knock was heard at the door.

"_You may enter." _stated Kori. Galfore handed the pillows to Kori and helped her rearrange them.

"_You called us, Emperor Galfore." _said one of the five servants. The other four had their eyes on Kori with astonishment.

"_Princess Koriand'r needs your assistance for the next few days. As you all know, she has not been in the finest conditions and I need you to attend to her. You are relieved from your other duties in the palace but you are all to keep her as comfortable as possible until she feels better. I ask all of you to not leave her alone at any moment. Is that clear?"_

"_Don't worry, Emperor Galfore. We will take care of Princess Koriand'r." _said the head servant. The other four eagerly nodded. Emperor Galfore nodded in returned.

"_I shall return to my work but you'll be taken care of. Get some rest and I'll stop by later when the doctor returns." _he smiled and Kori returned the same gesture. Galfore excused himself from the room and left Kori with five servants staring at her ready for her to give out orders.

"_I am fine for now. I think I shall just get some rest…" _Just as the servants started to excuse themselves out, Kori's stomach growled.

"_I shall have them cook your favorite meal right away, Princess Koriand'r!" _One of the two male servants said and quickly flew out of the room. The other four looked at her with apprehensive eyes.

" _Princess Koriand'r, I shall prepare a warm bath." _said one of the remaining four and left.

"_I will acquire fresh clothes for you, princess."_ The third servant ran toward the closet and stepped inside looking for clothes.

"_A glass of water while you wait, my princess?" _asked the other male servant and left the room without an answer from Kori.

"_I will get fresh sheets for after you take your bath, princess." _the remaining servant left the room with a confused Kori.

"_Thank you?" _she said, wondering what just happened. A long time had passed since she had servants do things for her.

oOo

"Alright, done!" yelled Victor from inside a bedroom. Garfield, Richard, and Raven ran into the room through the double doors with little Mar'i behind. "It took me all evening but it's finally finish."

"Wow…" whispered Raven, entering the room with Garfield. Richard and Mar'i stood by the door.

"Dude, this is awesome!" he said, looking around. A Tamaranean pinkish-purple sky was being projected on the four walls and ceiling. Stars and moons slowly moved across the sky making it seemed peaceful. The sky gave out a pinkish-purple glow to shine and light the whole room. A bed made with dark blue sheets laid by the window, other furniture was scattered across the room, and several shopping bags were placed by the large closet with mirrors as doors.

"Yeah…" mumbled Richard, still standing by the door way.

"With that switch you can change it from day to night." said Victor pointing to the switch by the door.

"So…basically the light switch." stated Raven.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Sweet." said Garfield, turning toward Mar'i. She was still looking up at the sky with familiarity in her eyes. She grabbed Richard's hand and led him toward her bed. He picked her up and set her down. Mariand'r was now wearing the green pajamas with paw prints that Garfield had managed to sneak by Raven earlier at the mall. With the help of Raven, she had taken a bath earlier that evening and her hair was still a little wet. New bandages were wrapped around her head and she wore mismatching socks. One red sock and the other yellow.

"Time to go to sleep now." said Richard as he tucked Mar'i in. He handed her the Robin bear and she securely wrapped one arm around him. His three friends gather around.

"You are not going to stay?" she asked as she took out her free arm from under the covers. Mar'i reached for Richard's hand and tugged him toward her. Richard turned toward his friends for help.

"How about a bedtime story? We can take turns telling the story." suggested Garfield. "Dudes, this is going to be fun. Okay, I'll start." He cleared his throat and sat on the bed. Victor, Raven, and Richard shrugged and did the same.

"Oh! Yes, please!" Mariand'r adjusted herself and waited with wide eyes full of anticipation.

"It was a dark and stormy night when the handsome, tall, and mysterious knight rode his awesome fire-breathing dragon. Okay, so maybe he wasn't that tall or that mysterious…but he was definitely good looking. Anyway, his name was Gar– Gabriel and he was going on a super top secret mission."

"Oh. Come on." interrupted Victor. "Gabriel?"

"What? It's my story!"

"I'll take it from here." stated Raven. "So, _Gabriel _was riding over a gloomy castle that was surrounded by lava. Guards shot arrows aiming for the knight but his dragon dogged every single one. The majestic beast flew down toward a clear section in the castle. As soon as the dragon was as close to the ground as possible, Gabriel jumped down and withdrew his sword. The dragon flew up to the sky and disappeared behind the clouds. The knight was on his own now to complete his mission."

"Which was to rescue the beautiful mistress of magic, the princess from a magic realm!" cut in Garfield. Raven tried to hide her blush.

"Gabriel started to run toward the giant doors on the castle to enter inside." said Victor. "He sliced open the door and ran down the hall. With guards still on his tail, he lost them by making a turn and locking a door. He wasn't looking for stairs that would lead to the highest room in the tallest tower because he knew that was just to fool the knight. The princess was really kept captive underground. He found a doorway that led downward. At the bottom of the stairs he met a prince. He went by the name of– of Vince… Yeah, that's a cool name. Anyway, Vince was a friend of Gabriel and he was going to help him rescue the princess. He had gotten inside the castle through a secret passage because he was smarter and way taller. And clearly more athletic." Mar'i nodded in understanding.

"Hey!" complained Garfield.

"Continuing the story…" said Richard. "Vince and Gabriel ran down the underground passage lighted by torches. They came to a stop when they reached a large, clear area. Suddenly, giant bats appeared and started attacking them." Mar'i let out a surprised gasp. "Gabriel took out his sword once more while Vince withdrew his–"

"Powerful blue laser!" interrupted Victor.

"Right…" continued Richard. "Vince withdrew his laser and together they battled the giant bats. They defeated the monsters and proceeded to a secret passage that opened up. There they met a guy named Rick and he–"

"Rick was a merman." interrupted Raven. Victor and Garfield snickered.

"What?!"

"It's my turn." said Raven, shrugging. "There was a small river that ran along the passage and the merman had been trapped in that river for years because a dark magic kept him there. Gabriel and Vince saw him emerge out of the water and he transformed into a man–"

"Wearing a really small Tarzan outfit!" interrupted Garfield. Victor burst out laughing while Richard crossed his arms over his chest. Mar'i looked at them with curious eyes.

_What is so funny?_

"Anyway, Gabriel and Vince spoke with the merman and he explained his situation. The three of them made a deal. Gabriel and Vince would help the merman escape and lead him to the mighty waters only if Rick would help them rescue the princess."

"Rick–" said Victor.

"He was a ninja." interrupted Richard. Vic continued.

"The merman _ninja_,wearing only the Tarzan outfit, led them to the end of the passage and showed them the exit. Only Rick could not leave. Prince Vince, ha that rhymes, then recited an incantation and Rick was able to leave. The three of them ran through the tunnel–"

"Since when is Prince Vince a wizard?" asked Garfield.

"Since just now. When they reach the end of the tunnel they found the princess on a stake. She was going to be burned alive!"

"No..." whispered Mar'i, her grip on the teddy bear tightened.

"Victor, you're scarring her." complained Raven.

"Gabriel ran toward the princess and released her from the stake. To show her gratitude she was going to give him a kiss–" said Garfield.

"_But _before _that_ happened!" interrupted Raven. "The princess disappeared right in front of their eyes and a demon dressed in red appeared before them. His name was Rage…the Terrible, yeah. Rage confronted them but the three heroes prepared to fight back."

"Raven? What is the name of the princess?" Mariand'r asked.

"Rave." blurted out Garfield. "After her father, Rage…" he quickly added.

"Right, Vince jumped into action and attacked with his laser." said Victor, breaking the incoming awkward silence. "Rick and Gabriel were right behind him. The knight attacked with his sword and the merman with his…ninja skills." Victor snickered and then received a glared from Richard. "The three of them ambushed Rage. Vince used a special incantation on his laser and his power increased. He prepared to attack."

"Rick faced the demon and with a hard kick he sent Rage to the floor." said Richard. Victor and Garfield busted out laughing picturing Richard fighting dressed as Tarzan.

"Rick's hit only made him angrier. Vince and Rick continued to attack Rage but the demon was too strong. Rage tossed them aside and Gabriel was to face him alone. The knight used his powerful sword and fought the demon!" said Garfield. Victor and Richard rolled their eyes in playful annoyance. "With a strong blow he hit the demon and Gabriel kicked Rage's as–"

"Garfield!" yelled Richard, shooting him a death glared.

"_As _soon as the demon was down! Sorry, got carried away…" he sheepishly said.

"Then the three warriors combined their powers. With Vince's laser, Gabriel's sword, and Rick's…merman powers they vanquished Rage and rescued the princess." said Victor. Mar'i let out a breath of relief that she didn't know she was holding.

"Really?" she asked.

"Actually…the warriors only _thought_ they had defeated Tri– I mean Rage..." said Raven. Mariand'r tightened her hug on Robin.

oOo

"_Will there be anything else you required, Princess Koriand'r?" _asked one of the three maids in the room. Her short hair was tied into a ponytail and was in charge of the other four servants assigned to Kori.

Wearing a light orange dress, Kori was in her pool-like bathtub being bathed by her three servants. A bucket full of water was poured on her head and her hair covered her face.

"_No, thank you. I am fine." _she said, a little uncomfortable having to do nothing.

"_Are you certain, princess?" _asked another maid as she poured more water on her. Her hair was short and she was the youngest of the group. Kori nodded and removed her wet hair out of her face.

"_Is this really necessary?" _she asked.

"_Of course, Emperor Galfore has ordered us to attend to you, princess." _answered the third servant with her hair tide into a knot. She was going through some outfits she had acquired for Koriand'r.

"_But I–" _More water was poured on her and once again she removed her hair from her face.

"_Princess Koriand'r, what would you wish wear? This dress, the robe, or nightgown?" _asked the servant holding up the tree outfits.

"_Um…the nightgown will be just fine. I think I will go to bed after this." _The servant nodded and set the other two pieces of clothing down. Kori's bath was drained and she stepped out reaching for a towel. _"Dismissed." _She ordered, feeling frustrated. Getting the hint in her voice, the three servants didn't protest and excused themselves out. Koriand'r let out an irritated sigh and proceeded to dress.

_Where are you, Mar'i?_

oOo

"_How are you feeling?"_ the doctor asked.

"_Fine." _answered Kori. Sitting up on her bed, she tucked in her knees and turned away from the doctor.

"_Well, the toxic doesn't seem to be affecting your overall health." _he explained as he went through some papers on his hand. _"It's just the matter of your condition…" _he trailed off. He motioned Galfore follow him outside. Kori heard the door shut and got up. She pressed herself against the door to hear the conversation but no sound could get through.

Heading toward the balcony, something caught her eye. A box was missing. She scanned the shelves but no box showed up. Kori caught the door opening and she raced for her bed. Galfore stepped inside and saw her sitting at the edge of her bed.

"_What did he say?"_she asked.

"_The same thing he said earlier. You should get some rest now."_

"_Galfore, have they arrived yet?" _she asked. Galfore sighed and shook his head no.

"_Koma and Ryan took her on a...short vacation."_ he said, looking away.

"_Oh." _disappointment was heard in her voice. _"When will they return?"_

"_In a couple of days. Goodnight–"_

"_Where did they go?"_

"_Kori, don't worry. They'll be back soon and you'll see her. Now go to sleep." _Galfore smiled and headed for the door.

"_Galfore, wait!"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_No servants."_

"_Koriand'r, you know you can't do anything here without your strength."_

"_I've never had servants do everything for me. I feel useless."_ She gave him a sheepish look.

"_An assistant."_ he firmly stated.

"One_ assistant?" _Galfore reluctantly nodded.

"_Now go to bed."_ Kori ran toward Galfore and hugged him. He returned it and smiled.

"_Don't you think I'm a little too old for a bed time?"_ she asked, heading toward her bed.

"_No."_

oOo

A purple-pinkish starbolt lit the common room in Titans Tower. By the main computer, sparks flew out and occasional cursing was heard.

"_Stupid human technology…"_ Ryand'r mumbled under his breath. _"Outdated piece of shi–"_

"_Need some help?" _interrupted Komand'r, a smirk on her face.

"_I can handle this."_

"_Hopefully you can fix it before sunset so we can contact Galfore and Eryk." _Ryand'r ignored her and continued to work. Grabbing another tool, he heard his sister scream out and shoot starbolts around. The room went from darkness to violet every second while Koma continued to scream.

"_What's the matter?" _he asked alarmed.

"_I saw a rat…"_

"_A rat scared _you_?"_

"_It sneaked up on me, okay." _Ryand'r shook the subject off and returned to work.

"_Did they have to destroy everything when they left?" _he asked himself.

"_I can help." _said Koma.

"_Fine."_ Ryand'r let out a sigh of frustration and kicked the computer leaving a dent.

"_Yeah, destroy it some more." _

"_Just fix it…"_

oOo

"After acquiring help from the fairy, she released the flying monkeys, paid for the tacos, crossed the rainbow, and defeated Rage single handed. Vince the prince and Gabriel the knight kept their word and led Rick the merman to the mighty waters. The joyful fairy returned to her kingdom and both Gabriel and Vince continued their journey home." finished Raven. Mariand'r gave out a small, tired smile.

"And of course, Gabriel got his kiss from Princess Rave–" added Garfield.

"Princess Rave returned to her magical realm where she could take care of herself." Raven firmly stated.

"And so Rave, Vince, Gabriel, Rick, and the fairy all lived happily ever after." finished Victor.

"The End…" finished Richard awkwardly. Mariand'r had drifted off to sleep and Richard motioned his friends out.

The four friends carefully got up from the bed and quietly exited the room. Richard closed the door behind them and they headed downstairs.

"I don't know about you guys but I am tired…" said Victor yawning.

"Yeah… Hey, guys mind sleeping over? I need someone to watch Mar'i tonight." explained Richard.

"You're not staying?" asked Raven.

"Nightwing."

"Oh, right. Sure…we don't mind. We'll watch Mar'i." Garfield and Victor nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. You'll see me…later." Richard ran down the stairs and disappeared through a hall.

"When's later?" Raven asked as they walked toward the living room.

"It depends, either early in the morning, at work, or after work. Maybe dinner…if he's not training late or early. Depends when dinner is." answered Garfield.

"Sometimes we only see him after work." added Victor.

"Others…we don't see him at all."

"When he has to make appearances, we're there."

"On some occasions, we hang out all night. Okay, not all night but he's around most of the night. Unless he–" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, Gar, she gets it!"

"So, he's gone most of the time. Is he going to be around Mar'i?" asked Raven.

"That's why we're here." stated Garfield before yawning. "Okay, dudes, I'm going to bed." He stood up from the couch and stretched. "Night."

"Goodnight." Victor and Raven both stated as Gar headed for the stairs.

"Long day, we should get some sleep as well." said Victor heading for the stairs.

"Wait."

"What's wrong?"

"You don't think that Garfield was doing it on purpose, right?"

"Doing what?" asked Victor confused.

"The events in the story. He was just being his own arrogant self, right?"

"I guess."

"Good." quickly stated Raven. They both said goodnight and headed to bed.

oOo

"_Emperor Galfore!" _yelled one of the guards as he came running into the royal council conference room. Galfore sat at the end of the table with Koma's husband sitting to his right. _"_He_ has contacted you, your majesty! He wants to speak with you."_ Both men rose and headed for the communication room. Once inside, Galfore stood in front of the computer screen facing the ominous alien. The other Tamaranean lingered in the back.

"_I understand the toxic worked, Emperor Galfore. This must be excellent news for Tamaran." _stated the dark figure on the flat computer screen. _"I am also informed that the princess does not have access to her _magnificent_ powers. Most…_unfortunate_." _Galfore let out a growl.

"_How do you know about that?"_

"_I have my sources, emperor. Now, since you can't decide, I shall choose my price. I said I would give you more time but due to some circumstances I'm afraid I had to make some adjustments... As my price, I desire Princess Komand'r."_

"_What do you want with my wife?" _yelled Eryk steeping in front of the screen.

"_What's not to want? She belongs to me now. Isn't that right, emperor? After all, we made a deal…"_ The young Tamaranean turned to Galfore with a hurt and angry expression.

"_What is he talking about?" _he asked. Galfore ignored him.

"_No deal was made."_ Galfore barked at the screen.

"_Then you leave me no choice. Until then…emperor." _The figure turned to the other Tamaranean. _"Enjoy your last night with her, boy." _The screen went black. Eryk let out an angry snarl.

"_What was he talking about?"_ he demanded as he turned to Galfore.

"_Nothing. Komand'r is safe with Ryand'r on Earth. There's no need for you worry."_

"_What deal did you make, Galfore?"_

"_That doesn't concern you."_

"_We're talking about my wife. It very well concerns me!"_

"_Komand'r is safe. I'll worry about the rest. What we need to do now is figure out who is giving them information."_

"_What about _my_ family? If you think–"_

"_Anger is not going to solve anything! There's nobody we can trust now and we have to be on the alert. As long as Koma stays on Earth, she'll be safe. All that Tamaran knows right now is that she's out looking for Mariand'r and it has to stay that way. I've already talked with the servants and guards to not let Kori know about this."_

"_The five servants, the doctor, and the royal family are the only ones that know about Kori. We can–" _

"_Servants talk. News travels fast. The whole kingdom knows by now. It could be anyone."_

"_What I don't understand is why he would tell us he has a spy." _

"_Tamaran has been in this situation before." _Eryk diverted his gaze away from Galfore. _"They want Tamaran to doubt who to trust because they very well know who betrayed us last time. Divide and conquer."_

"_What should we do?"_

"_Be ready."_

oOo

Koriand'r woke to the loud knocking at her door. She turned her head toward the balcony and saw the bright sky. Kicking her covers to the side, Kori sat up on her bed still looking outside the balcony.

_That's strange. I usually wake at sunrise…_

The knocking continued and she finally decided to rise from her bed.

"_You may enter." _she yelled. The door slowly opened and a young, tall Tamaranean stepped in. He quietly closed the door behind him as Kori stared in curiosity at the stranger before her.

"_Morning, princess." _he said.

---

**Who could that be? I know the whole alien enemies' thing looks like it's about Koma right now but it will play a **_**big**_** part soon. It looks like Raven got better at storytelling and Gar was trying to tell her something. :P It's summer so I will update often. :D**

**Review!**

**Next chapter: Richard has a date. Mar'i doesn't like it. Nuff said. xP **

**Oh, to answer the question: Richard's competition. xD**

**Review! :)**

**-Robstar4ever**


	11. Troubled

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

"_This"_ means that they're speaking in Tamaran/used for whispering/ or speaking _French_, you'll know the difference, and _this_ is when they're thinking/their POV.

_Thank you_ so much for reviewing. Sorry it took so long to update but the next update will not take forever because I have started writing it. :D Hopefully no one has lost interest. Here is chapter 11! :D

---

Previous Chapter:

_The door slowly opened and a young, tall Tamaranean stepped in. He quietly closed the door behind him as Kori stared in curiosity at the stranger before her._

"_Morning, princess." __he said._

---

Your Reason Why

Chapter 11 – Troubled

…

"_Good morning."_ said Koriand'r to the stranger before her. He was wearing a usual Tamaranean purple outfit and was very well built. He stood half an inch taller than her and had his dark red hair tied back into a small pony tail. A few loose strands of hair fell over his dark green eyes.

"_I do not think we have met. My name is Caleb, Eryk is my cousin. I've been assigned to look after you."_ Caleb walked towards her and took her hand. He then kissed it and bowed.

"_Nice to meet you…"_ she said as she slowly took her hand from his.

"_I hope I didn't wake you–"_

"_Oh, no. It's fine."_ Caleb nodded.

"_Very well, princess. Undress–"_

"_What?"_ Kori asked in alarm and disbelieve. Caleb gave out a chuckle while Kori's expression turned into an annoyed glare.

"_You should've let me finished. Your bath is ready for you. _You may_ undress in the bathroom that's–" _

"_Oh. Right. I'm sorry." _Kori blushed.

_I spent too much time on Earth._

"_Are you going to let me finish any of my sentences?" _he asked as crossed his arms over his chest.

"_Sorry. I'll go now." _Kori walked around the Tamaranean and stopped at the door. _"Um… which one?"_

"_Down the hall." _he answered.

"_Thank you."_

Caleb proceeded to open the door and Kori stepped outside. She headed in the direction of the bathroom and Caleb followed. Kori faced him.

"_There is no need for you to follow me."_

"_Who said I was? Kitchen's that way. I'm supposed to make sure you eat."_ Kori blushed once more.

"_Right..."_

"_A little paranoid, aren't we?"_

"_I haven't exactly socialized in a year…" _she murmured.

"_You seemed to do fine with the servants."_

"_I knew them from before and I really do not like commanding people to do things for me."_

"_Fair enough." _Kori nodded and continued to walk. _"Hey, Koriand'r?" _he called out. She turned around to meet his gaze. _"I'm not supposed to do this but…how about a tour of the kingdom after you're done? Re-meet your subjects?" _

"_Agreed."_

oOo

'_But, Joaquin, how could you leave me for my reincarnated evil half-sister? I thought you– you loved me!'_

'_Rebecca, you have to understand! I don't love you anymore! It just happened, besides, what about you and Lance?"_

'_Oh, Joaquim! It's not what you think!'_

'_I'm out of here.'_

'_Wait! Don't leave. There's something I must tell you!'_

'_What is it?'_

'_My reincarnated evil half-sister's father…Edward, is also your father! She's your half-sister!'_

'_Nooo!' _

"What are you doing?" asked Raven. A surprised Garfield quickly changed the channel and dropped the remote. Victor quickly picked it up.

"We were just channel-surfing!" said Garfield.

"Oh, look. Football!" screamed Victor.

"Manly football!" added Garfield.

"Uh-huh. Anyway, do any of you have Richard's cell phone number? Mar'i wants to talk to him. I would ask Alfred but Bruce gave him the week off."

"He forgot his phone. It's up in his room." explained Vic.

"And it hasn't stopped ringing since this morning." complained Garfield.

"Well, I don't want to bother him at work."

"Hey, why don't we go to the park and get her mind off things?" asked Garfield.

"Good idea. I'll go get Mar'i." Raven walked out of the living room and disappeared down the hall.

"Dude, change it back!"

'_Oh, Lance!'_

oOo

"_Why am I not allowed to leave the palace?" _asked Koriand'r. Caleb placed his arm in front of her, stopping her from taking another stepped. Several servants passed by as Koriand'r and Caleb hid behind a nearby pillar.

"_Pass." _stated Caleb.

"_You have 'passed' all my questions. What _can_ you tell me?"_

"_I'm Caleb, Eryk is my cousin, you are Princess Koriand'r, I am your assistant, and I believe _gloorgs_ do not make good pets."_ Kori gave him a glare making him laugh. _"Come on, '_your highness_.' This way." _He took Kori's hand and led her down another hall.

They hid behind another pillar and waited for a guard to leave. Once the area was clear, Kori followed Caleb into a room. It was a small study with books along the shelves. The tall desk and chair were covered in piles of papers and thick folders. Kori spotted the small balcony and followed Caleb out into the balcony.

"_It's the closest balcony to the ground and it's hidden by another balcony above. We can fly out of the balcony without anyone spotting us, cut thought the garden, and you'll be guard-free." _He climbed on the stone railing and held out his hand for Koriand'r to take. Kori took it and climbed up as well. He then placed his arm around her waist and took off.

They landed near a quite area surrounded by many buildings. Kori looked around and received surprised stares from Tamaraneans floating by.

"_This is new." _she stated, referring to a nearby restaurant.

"_After the war, new places were built and most places were remodeled. We have two hours until they find out we're not in the palace. Where do you want to go first?"_

"_Hungry?"_ Kori asked. She walked inside the restaurant and Caleb followed.

oOo

"_Ne peuvent pas attendre, _Dick." said a young woman's voice with a French accent through Richard's phone. He ran a hand through his dark hair. _"Do not be late." _she whispered.

Richard hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair with a pleased grin. A knock came from outside the office door and Richard immediately sat up straight.

"Come in."

"Did you finish working on the files from yesterday? I need to revise them again before I leave."

"Got them." Richard stood up and went through some files on his desk.

"I'm leaving tonight and I want everything ready for my departure. Is the dinner set up?" asked Bruce.

"For eight o'clock tonight… only _he_ can't make it. He's sending his daughter." Richard handed Bruce the files and a stack of paper work. "Elaine wanted the favor."

"And daddy delivered."

"He already signed the contract. I'm just picking it up." Richard smirked.

"Keep it professional, Dick."

"I will but she's also my date, Bruce."

oOo

"_Almost done?" _Ryand'r asked from behind the couch. He was looking through old boxes and junk laying round.

"_Don't rush me."_ Komand'r stood up and looked around. Ryand'r looked over at his sister. _"We're going to need new parts." _

"_And food _and_ Earth money…"_

"_And fix the generator. I'll need light at night or I won't be able to see that well underneath a starbolt light. I would also like to use both of my hands."_

"_The generator stays unfixed. The lighted tower will attract the Earthling's attention."_

"_What do you suggest?" _

"_I found a box full of these." _said Ryand'r holding up a dusty yellow communicator.

oOo

"_Something is troubling Galfore, am I right?"_ Koriand'r asked as they walked through a busy area near the recovering colorful garden.

"_What makes you say that?"_ Caleb asked.

"_He is different."_

"_To be fair, you've been gone–"_

"_I have known him all my life. I think I am able to make such a judgment…and _you_ know what is troubling him."_ Caleb walked ahead.

"_Do I?" _he asked, raising an eyebrow. Koriand'r tightened her fists.

"_Yes." _she firmly stated.

"_They don't tell me everything, you know."_

"_Stop that! No one will tell me where my brother and sister are, where my daughter is, why Galfore is worried, and why everything is _different!_ I just want to know…" _Tears threaten her eyes but she refused to cry. _"In a coma for a year or not, I am still _first_ in line for the throne. I am your princess and you _will _answer me!"_

"_Try not to get _too_ angry, _princess_." _Koriand'r ignored his comment.

"_Do as I say!"_ She felt a familiar burning sensation run through her. Caleb stopped walking and looked back.

"_I think it's time for us to go."_

"_Where is my family?" _Koriand'r asked in a desperate voice.

"_Koriand'r, please, calm down."_

"_Where is my daughter?"_ she asked, her voice now angry. That familiar burning sensation grew stronger.

"_Kori, no." _

"_Tell me where she is!" _

"_Don't!"_

"_Do as I say!"_

"_Stop it!"_

"_Stop telling _me_ what to do!" _Aiming at Caleb, she summoned a starbolt but only managed a faint green glow. With the pain attacking her body, she let out a startling scream before her unconscious body collapsed forward into the ground.

Caleb quickly rushed to her side and turned her around. Bystanders started to approach them with looks of worry. Murmurs of what some had seen were heard and a few Tamaraneans flew higher to get a better view.

"_Did you see what happened?"_

"_The princess fainted."_

"_X'Hal, is she alright?"_

"_Everybody stand back! Princess Koriand'r will be fine." _Caleb announced. He picked up Kori in his arms and told the crowd to disperse once more. The crowd reluctantly backed away while others flew higher above Caleb.

"_What happened here?"_ a voice asked from behind the crowd. Faces turned around and Tamaraneans frantically cleared a path. Emperor Galfore walked toward Caleb, his eyes set on Koriand'r. Eryk followed and several guards kept a close watched.

"_I assure you that Princess Koriand'r will be fine. You may leave with ease." _Eryk announced. That was the crowd's cue to leave. Lingering Tamaraneans were escorted out of the area by some of the guards and others were told to come down from the air and leave immediately assuring them that their princess will be fine.

"_We'll discuss this back at the palace." _informed Galfore. The emperor took off with Eryk and the guards following close behind. Caleb looked around the areaand then took off in the direction Galfore had gone.

Once they arrived, Caleb was told to place Koriand'r in her bed to rest. Galfore and Eryk followed him inside Kori's room and waited for him to set her down on the bed. Caleb placed a thin cover over her body and turned to face the two Tamaraneans.

There was a knock at the door and Emperor Galfore let an indignant Tamaranean in, it was one of his advisors. He was around his late thirties and wore the infamous purple and silver Tamaranean outfit. His red hair was cut short with sideburns to complement his features. He sent a death glare at Caleb and then whispered something to Galfore. The emperor nodded and the Tamaranean stood in the background.

"_I'm not going to ask what happened. What I want to know is what gave you the right to take Koriand'r out of the palace when I specifically told you not to?" _Galfore asked. Eryk turned to Caleb with apprehensive eyes. 

"_I thought it would serve as a good distraction. I guess I was mistaken."_

"_What you did was stupid, Caleb. You know the position Tamaran is in, Koriand'r is needed _here_. She's the next empress of Tamaran." _said the Tamaranean adviser, stepping in. He ignored the death glares he received from Caleb and Eryk. _"You have committed treason, you know that. True?" _he asked in a harsh voice.

"_Emperor Galfore, I am sure Caleb had only the best intentions in mind." _intercepted Eryk.

"_Do not try to defend him! Blood related or not, he went against the emperor's word and must be punish. It isn't the first time Caleb has acted against authority. May I remind you that he participated in that _little_ rebellion that was against your wife's reentrance to Tamaran?"_ Eryk ignored him and turned to Koriand'r, not wanting to meet Caleb's eyes.

"_So were you." _he murmured.

"_Actually, Caleb is right." _the emperor spoke up. The three confused Tamaraneans turned to face him. _"It did serve as a distraction. Koriand'r was going ask him about Mariand'r eventually. We Tamaraneans are very free with our emotions and so _this_ was bound to happen. She will be fine though."_

"_Emperor?" _his advisor asked.

"_I will ask the doctor to check on Koriand'r right away. Caleb will stay here and look after her. The day continues as plan." _Galfore exited out the door signaling for the two Tamaraneans leave. His advisor shot a death glare in Caleb's direction and followed the emperor outside the door. Eryk turned to his cousin.

"_Don't get into anymore trouble. You were lucky this time but know that I can't keep bailing you out."_

"_I know."_

Eryk nodded and closed the door behind him. Caleb then headed toward the balcony.

oOo

Wearing their cozy pajamas, Victor, Raven, and Garfield were asleep in the living room, each taking a separate couch for themselves. In the center, the coffee table was filled with empty bowls and tubs of ice cream. The television was turned on to a random animated movie and the pillows that were taken from the large comfy couch were spread out all over the floor. The results of playing with a six year old.

Mariand'r sat in front of the television eating the last tub of ice cream and surrounded by blankets. She laughed at the characters antics and finished the rest of her ice cream. Looking around, she smiled and returned to the movie at hand.

Mariand'r liked her new home but something was still missing.

Mar'i wrapped herself in a blanket and climbed on top of the nearby couch where she laid next to Raven. She gave Raven some of her blanket and drifted off to sleep.

"Mommy _will_ come…"

oOo

Richard's car slowly came to a stop in front of the Wayne Manor gate. His date sat in the passenger's seat starring at the view in front of her.

"Vow, Dick, is this your house?" she asked with a clear French accent. Richard just put on a smug face and opened the gates by typing in the code. The luxurious black car came to stop in front of the mansion's entrance and Richard opened his door. His date stopped staring at the mansion and turned her gaze toward Richard. "I thought ve vere going out to dinner. Vill our date take place here, instead?" she asked, with a mischievous grin.

"I need to pick up a few things firsts. I'll be back and then we'll go."

"Are you not going to invite me in?" she asked, scooting closer toward the driver's seat.

"I would but I have…_guests_ staying over." He lightly closed the door and slowly walked toward the entrance of the mansion. After all, he didn't want to look eager or anything.

He unlocked the door and heard the television and voices coming from the living room.

"Hey, guys." he said, as he walked into the room.

"Daddy!" Mariand'r flew toward him in a flash and Richard caught her as soon as his reflexes kicked in.

"Dude! What's up?" asked Garfield. Victor and Raven stood up from their spots and started picking up nearby blankets from the floor. Richard looked around the room and saw the mess of scattered empty cartons of ice cream, some blankets, and pillows on the ground.

"What happened here?" he asked, still holding Mar'i in his arms.

"We had a little slumber party but don't worry. We'll clean up." Raven assured him.

"Dude, next time take your cell phone with you! Some chick name Anastasia kept calling all morning and I couldn't sleep in." complained Garfield.

"That's what I came to get."

"You're leaving?" asked Victor. Mariand'r waited to hear Richard's response.

"They're waiting for me outside. I have to go to a business diner and then patrol. Alfred is on a _forced_ vacation and Bruce leaves for Italy tonight, but he'll be back tomorrow morning. So, do you guys mind spending the night again?"

"Dude, you are so lucky you're rich because that's the only reason I'm staying." Garfield joked.

"You know that we practically live here, anyway." added Victor.

"I guess I just moved in as well." stated Raven. "Metaphorically of course."

"Daddy, you will be gone?" Mariand'r asked, looking up at him.

"I just have to get important papers sign for Bruce, that's all."

"Oh." Mar'i stated with disappointment in her voice. "Will you be gone every day?"

"No, I'll be home early tomorrow." he promised.

The doorbell rang; he gave Mar'i a quick hug and set her down on the floor.

"Can you guys get that? I need to get my phone. Keep her at door." Richard ran in the direction of the stairs and disappeared into the second floor.

The doorbell rang once more and, out of curiosity, Mariand'r walked toward the window and peered outside. She saw a woman dressed in a light short yellow dress with silver-color high heels. Her short light brown hair was down and she held a handbag that was the same color as the dress.

_Who is that?_

"I'll get it." Raven stated and headed toward the entrance hall. Victor and Garfield trailed behind her and so did Mar'i. Raven opened the door to reveal the tall woman in a yellow dress that appeared to be in her early twenties. In high heels, she was one head taller than Raven. The woman looked confused but only for a second.

"Oh, you must be the maid! I'm Elaine. Vill Dick be ready soon?" she asked. Raven shot her a glare, but was only seen for a moment.

"I'm actually his friend."

"Oh." They were both awkwardly standing in the doorway. Victor and Garfield waited in the background for Dick. Mar'i watched from behind the railings of the staircase. Something about why that lady was there made her feel uncomfortable.

_Is daddy going with her?_

"He'll be down soon." said Raven, breaking the silence.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Pardon?" she asked in disbelieved.

"I said, sure." Raven stepped back from the door, letting Elaine come in.

"Oh." She walked inside and looked around the mansion. Upon setting her eyes on Victor and Garfield, she acknowledged them with a smile and a quite laugh. She scanned their now wrinkled pajamas and then turned her blue eyes over toward the designs and vases along the wall. Breaking the weird silence, she turned toward Raven. "Dick is taking me out to dine at the _Lune Argentée _restuarant. Has he ever taken you there?"

"No." Raven answer in a dead pan voice.

"Is it not the restaurant they opened two months ago?" asked Victor.

"Oh, yeah! I heard that even their mints are good." added Garfield.

"It is very luxurious and it is hard to make a reservation but Dick did it just for me."

_You and a thousand other girls. _Raven thought.

Mariand'r was still standing behind the railings of the stairs listening to the conversation. She didn't like Elaine. A possessive feeling began to take hold of her and angered rushed through waiting to be released in a form of a starbolt.

_Did daddy forget about mommy?_

Elaine walked toward the living room and Mar'i watched Victor, Garfield, and Raven follow.

Upon seeing the mess, Elaine decided she rather remained standing. Victor and Garfield shrugged their shoulders and let themselves fall into the comfortable couch. A moment later, Richard walked into the living room in a different set of clothes: a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and his pair of sunglasses.

"Sorry, I took so long. Ready to go?"

"Dick, your mansion is_ magnifique_! And I just met all your _beaux amis_!" she walked over toward Richard and gave him a light lingering kiss on the lips. Raven looked away in disgust while Victor and Garfield rolled their eyes. Richard cleared his throat and Elaine stepped back.

"Shall ve go?" She cat walked in front of him and headed for the door.

"See you guys later." said Richard, following Elaine.

"Later." yelled Victor, Raven, and Garfield in union.

Richard closed the open door behind him and they walked toward the car.

oOo

"Dick, are you sure they vill still let us in even if ve are late? I thought they gave your table away if you didn't show up on time." Elaine asked. They reached the restaurant fifteen minutes late and there was still a line of three cars waiting to be parked.

"Don't worry. They won't mind." Richard handed in his keys and stepped out of the car. One of the employees opened the door for Elaine. Both walked inside and stood in line in front of the podium. The man at the podium, dressed in a tux, saw them and called them over.

"Mr. Grayson! The table you requested is ready for you and your lovely friend. Please, follow me, if you will."

They received dirty looks as Richard and Elaine walked toward the front of the line. The head waiter led them to their table by an elegant window and handed them their menus.

"Will you have the usual, Mr. Grayson?" asked the head waiter. Elaine shot a quick look at Richard.

"Yes, thanks." The head waiter nodded and told them another waiter will bring them their appeasers and to take the lady's order.

"Your usual? Dick, I thought you said you didn't came here often, only on special occasions."

"I came here with Bruce once or twice but you know how these restaurants are." he half lied. Elaine's face brightened up.

"So, vill this be our only stop for the night?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Where would you like to go after dinner?"

"I have a few ideas in mind."

oOo

Mariand'r heard the door slam shut for the second time and waited under the white coat in the back seat of her father's car. After a few minutes of silence, she crawled out of the coat and looked around.

"That was so close."

Crawling toward the car door, she stood on her knees and pushed the car door out, but it would not open. Mar'i pushed again and stopped when her eye caught on the handle of the door. She pulled on the handle and pressed the button on it. The car door opened and she stepped out. Smiling, Mariand'r pushed the car door shut and headed for the tall building closed to the parking lot.

She had to get the old lady away from her dad.

As Mar'i came close to the restaurant, she hid behind a red car and looked around. Looking for a way to get inside the building, she spotted a white giant door surrounded by many stacks of boxes on each side. A man dressed in white, who was holding many large black bags, was guarding it. She needed to get past him.

Determined, Mariand'r got on her hands and knees and began crawling under the many parked cars, following the row to get a closer view.

oOo

The wine waiter brought the wine Richard requested and served the two glasses full. Richard thanked him and the waiter excused himself. Elaine picked up the glass and took a sip, her glass lingering on her lips. Richard took a drink and set it down.

"You sure know your _vin_, Dick." she said, looking pleased with her drink. Richard was about to answer when one of the waiters came to take Elaine's order.

"May I take you order, miss?" asked the pretty brunet dressed in uniform.

"_Oui_, I vill have the _Soupe de Tomato _and _Escargot Popof_ followed by_ Canard a La Orange_, please."

"_Très bien_. Your meal will be brought out shortly." The waitress turned to Richard and smiled. "Would you like to order anything else, Mr. Grayson?"

"No, thanks."

"Are you sure? We have plenty of new dishes you have not tried."

"Positive."

"Okay." The waitress stood there for a moment trying to think of an excused to stay. Richard sent a grin her way and brunet gave a nervous flirty laugh. This did not go unnoticed by Elaine.

"_Excusez-moi, mon ordre_?! Now!" Elaine snapped. The waiter sent her a glare and walked away. Richard turned around to hide his amused smirk.

oOo

From underneath a car, Mariand'r watched the man tie the large bags. He then picked them up disappeared around the corner. Mariand'r quickly crawled out from underneath the car and ran toward the door. She peeked inside and saw other men and women dressed in white clothes and funny tall hats moving about the room. The room was over crowded with tables, giant pots and pans, stoves, ovens, boxes of vegetables, plates, food, and people. The room was noisy and everyone was moving about from one station to another.

Mariand'r scanned the room; the old lady and her dad were not here. Crawling on her knees she headed for a row of tables with food and pans on it. She crawled underneath them and stopped when the line of tables ended. Peeking from underneath, she a man waiting by the door in front of the tables, looking over meals when a lady dressed in a similar uniform came in.

"Oh, Steve, I have table eight covered."

"You know, just because you serve his food every time he comes here it doesn't mean he is going to magically fall for you."

"Uh…well, nobody asked you."

"Just help me with these orders…"

Mariand'r saw the two waiters exit through red double doors. She quickly crawled toward the double doors without being notice. The room was too busy to notice the door slightly open and then close.

Outside the kitchen, Mariand'r saw many people sitting at their tables and others walking around. Tiptoeing, Mar'i headed for the corner of the wall and stood behind a tall plant. She peeked through the leaves and looked around. Deciding to go look for her daddy, she got down on her hands and knees and began crawling. Surely no one would notice.

oOo

"Hey, guys, have you seen Mar'i?" asked Raven walking into the living room. Garfield and Victor, who were sitting down on the couch surfing channels, turned around and faced Raven.

"We thought she was with you." said Victor.

"I thought she was with _you_." The three looked at each other and they all ran to different parts of the house, calling out Mari's name.

---

**Any predictions? :P Know that Kori's arrival to Earth is in the near future. :D**

**Review!**

**Next Chapter: Somebody crashes Richard's date. Komand'r and Ryand'r locate a certain someone. **

**Review. :D**

**-RobStar4ever**


	12. Blurry

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

"_This"_ means that they're speaking in Tamaran/used for whispering/ or speaking _French_, you'll know the difference, and _this_ is when they're thinking/their POV.

_Thank you_ so much for reviewing. I know it's been _months_ since my last update but if you've read the update on my profile, you know why…basically, computer problems and laziness on my part. D: Well, loyal readers, who still have some interest in this story; regular updates will now come your way. :D Now enjoy chapter 12.

To recap:

Blackfire and Wildfire have communicators in their possession. Kori collapsed. Richard is out on a date. Mar'i is missing. Raven and the guys are looking for her.

Your Reason Why

Chapter 12 – Blurry

…

"What's going on here?" asked a faint voice. It was an unfamiliar voice.

"Nothing." This voice was familiar.

_Who was it again? Whoever it is, I don't like him. _

"I'm going to have to ask all of you to leave." Richard continued to hear the conversation between the two strangers. The voices were faint, low and his vision was pitched black.

"We were already leaving." said a third voice, a woman. She also sounded familiar.

_Elaine? No, this person doesn't have a French accent. Where is Elaine? Where am I?_

"Leave the girl, she wasn't with you!" said the first voice, a man.

_Girl? What girl?_

"She's coming with us." stated the second voice, a man.

"She clearly doesn't want to go with you. I'm going to call the police!"

"Daddy!" screamed a young girl nearby.

_Something is happening. I need to go investigate. Why can't I move? _

"No, come with us!" yelled the woman.

_Mariand'r? That sounds familiar…_

oOo

"That jerk! Leaving me for some stupid brat! The contract is off! I'll tell daddy and he'll ruin them!"

_I know this voice…_

"Oh, so his car is still here! Did he really think I vouldn't notice that he left me! _Stupide_!" Richard heard a loud noise, and then a car alarmed went off, followed by heels stomping away.

_Great… _Richard forced his eyes to open and saw cars in front of him. Tall heels were disappearing at a distance. His eyes closed again. _I have to get out of here…_

oOo

"_Who the hell are you?" asked Richard._

"_Heh, rich boy does not have any manners." It was the man with the voice that he hated._

"_I'll handle this. We are going to do you a favor and take her. I'm sure you wouldn't want anyone to know that you have a daughter, right? Nothing but what is best for Richard Grayson." said a different voice. It was faint and the image was foggy._

"_You don't know anything. I'm not handing her over? Especially to you."_

"_I could say the exact same thing."_

"_Daddy, stop!" said third voice._

"_Stay behind me."_

"_Please, do not fight."_

"_Give her to us!" yelled the first voice._

"_Don't think pointing that thing at me will change my mind." said Richard, positioning himself into a fighting stance._

"_Even if you get hurt?" asked the first voice._

"_No fighting!" yelled the young girl._

"_I won't be the one getting hurt." stated Richard._

"_Heh, let us see." _

_A dream? I don't know… It looked real. _Richard opened his eyes. Looking around, he saw people make their way to the parking lot. Cars in front of him had already disappeared. Attempting to get up, he collapsed under his arms and groaned as he felt pain all throughout his body. Toward his left, he saw some bushes. He slowly began to crawl toward them. It hurt his body to move; he gritted his teeth and kept the groans in.

_It'll be troublesome if somebody finds me… They'll asked questions._ Once he reached the bushes, he made sure he was hidden and collapsed once more.

"_Daddy! Daddy, no!"_

"_We have to go."_

"_I'll get her."_

"_No, put me down! Why did you do that! Daddy! Don't let them take me!"_

_Mar'i? Mar'i, no! I have to get her back. Wake up. Wake up!_

oOo

Koriand'r stood in front of the mirror. She had changed out of her dress and put on her warrior uniform. A metallic-purple, sleeveless shirt, pants, and boots along with metallic bands, gloves, and protective neck brace. Looking at her red, long hair, she took it all into her hand and tied it into a pony tail. Looking back at herself in the mirror, she gave a sigh and walked toward the door.

"_I am ready." _The door opened from the outside, and Galfore entered the room. Kor'i gave him a weak smile.

"_Are you sure you want to go? Can't you wait until we hear some news from Earth?"_

"_I am going to find her and bring her back home myself."_

Galfore nodded in defeat. _"Very well. You can leave at once. Calebnr'y will take you there." _Kor'i nodded. Walking outside of the room, Galfore stopped her. _"Will you be able to face him?"_

"_I don't know. But if his help becomes necessary, for Mari's sake, I will…" _

**I hope this wasn't too bad…I haven't written in long time and I haven't spent time with the characters for a while. Dx I hope there not OOC. A short chapter but I wanted to leave it here because the meeting will be in the next chapter. 8D As you can tell, I'm picking up the pace with the events in the story. And this chapter was called **_**Blurry**_** because **_**we**_** don't know what the heck happened with Richard and Mar'i. D: Okay, I lied. **_**I **_**know what happened to Richard and Mar'i. Any guesses? **

**Review! :D **

**PS. I might change my username soon. Just to let you know, I'm still me – RobStar4ever. xD For those of you reading **_**Probation**_**, I will be discontinuing that story because I won't have a lot time and I got bored with it (since I also lost a the file for that story as well), but **_**Your Reason Why **_**will be finished. And who else is watching Kuroshitsuji II? Anybody? 8D**

**Review!**

**Next Chapter: Starfire and Richard meet.**

**-RobStar4ever**


End file.
